Astrology
by Ailean-Sama
Summary: Alors qu'encore une fois le quartier Uchiha venait d'essuyer une mémorable dispute, Naruto se demanda s'il pouvait se permettre d'être sceptique et si ce fichu bouquin n'allait tout simplement pas causer sa perte.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : **Comédie, Romance, OOC (par c'qu'il nous suit et nous colle à la peau …)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Rendons à Masashi Kishimoto ce qui appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé : **Alors qu'encore une fois le quartier Uchiha venait d'essuyer une mémorable dispute, Naruto se demanda s'il pouvait se permettre d'être sceptique et si ce fichu bouquin n'allait tout simplement pas causer sa perte.

**Bêta-Lectrice : **La géniale Little Sulky Void. *Ovations*.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Ailean-Sama est de retours, pour le pire et le … Nan, juste pour le pire en fait. Je suis seulement de passage ici alors que je vous poste une nouvelle fiction entre deux chapitres de mes autres histoires. Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas une "histoire à chapitres" mais un one shot. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air. Il se trouve que la fiction terminée était assez (très) longue et que pour vous éviter le mal de crâne engendré par la lecture d'un énorme bloc j'ai préféré la découper en plusieurs parties. Nouvelle fiction donc, que je me suis bien amusée à écrire et que j'ai décidé de poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mon avis est un peu neutre sur le sujet. Je ne saurais dire vraiment si elle me plaît ou non, j'avoue avoir eut du mal à l'écrire. Hahaha. Mais passons …

* * *

**Astrology**

* * *

Dans le charmant petit village caché de Konoha, aujourd'hui le temps était superbe et le soleil haut dans un ciel uniformément bleu. D'un magnifique bleu clair, celui-ci était parcouru par quelques nuages blancs qui faisaient le bonheur des enfants du village dont la seule occupation en cette journée radieuse était de leur attribuer la forme d'un objet quelconque ou le visage d'une personne. Et tout cela en battant dans l'air doux leurs petits pieds et leurs jambes, allongés dans l'herbe verte.

Partout, dans les rues de Konoha, des hommes et des femmes, le sourire aux lèvres, marchaient la main dans la main tout en jetant des coups d'œil plus ou moins intéressés aux différentes échoppes qui présentaient leurs si tentants étalages sous leurs yeux curieux. Partout des enfants se coursaient en riant, jouant aux ninjas avec des shurikens en papiers et des sabres en plastiques. Partout, le village resplendissait de vie, la joie était présente dans chaque veine de Konoha.

Ou presque.

Un quartier, seulement, était évité comme la peste par les enfants qui s'enfuyaient au quart de tour dès qu'ils se trouvaient par erreur devant ses portes. Les adultes eux-mêmes évitaient de passer par là. Ou s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix, ils accéléraient le pas afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et ce fichu quartier maudit, entre eux et le quartier Uchiha.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils avaient peur des fantômes, des morts vivants et de toutes sortes d'autres manifestations étranges qui pourraient surgir d'entre ses vielles ruelles. Non, et puis ils étaient ninjas pour la plupart, formés à affronter la peur, formés pour les combats. Et tout le monde savait bien que les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, même pas ceux du plus puissant clan du village de la feuille. De plus, l'ancien quartier avait tout de même l'air bien moins effrayant qu'auparavant, avec ses demeures restaurées, ses fleurs et autres plantes décoratives organisées sagement en de petits parterres qui poussaient maintenant librement un peu partout. Un grand coup de pinceau semblait avoir été appliqué sur cette partie du village afin d'en gommer toutes les imperfections du temps et lui rendre sa grandeur d'avant. Et les villageois s'étaient trouvés très contents des changements effectués et en avaient félicité chaleureusement l'auteur, ou plutôt, les deux auteurs.

Sasuke et Naruto.

Car depuis que le cadet Uchiha était " de retours au bercail ", comme l'avait dit chaleureusement un jeune homme blond surexcité devant son hokage, certaines choses avaient pas mal bougées à Konoha et les habitants du village avaient souvent du reformer leur opinion vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Un peu trop souvent à leurs goûts, même.

Tout d'abords, lorsque le dernier descendant du sharingan était revenu au village plus mort que vif, porté par un Naruto lui-même pas guère en meilleur état, les villageois avaient dut se faire une raison : Sasuke, le traître, l'assassin, était de retours parmi eux. Et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment encourageant. Ensuite, l'annonce du démantèlement de l'organisation Akatsuki et la mise à mort d'Uchiha Madara par les deux jeunes hommes avait suscité pas mal d'applaudissements de la part de chacun. Applaudissements ouvertement chaleureux pour le " futur Hokage du village ", applaudissements un peu plus rares pour le "traître" qui avait quand même viré de bord au dernier moment. Et ce, suite à une remise en place magistrale de la part du jinchuuriki. Puis, l'enfermement d'Uchiha Sasuke en avait ravis beaucoup, mais avait peiné ceux qui s'étaient finalement rangés de son côté, plus rares. Les motifs étaient simples : désertion du village, ralliement à plusieurs de ses ennemis majeurs, Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki et tentative d'attaque de Konoha. Son sort se jouait maintenant entre les barreaux d'une prison. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté du jeune démon renard.

À la fin, Sasuke était donc sortit sans rien de plus qu'une interdiction d'exercer sa fonction de ninja pendant les trois prochains mois qui suivraient sa libération. Il avait plus ou moins accepté cette punition, quand même plus légère que la peine de mort qui avait été prononcée à la base, et avait put reprendre les missions vingt-et-une interminables semaine plus tard. Pour passer directement anbu sous le contrôle de Naruto, son capitaine.

Jusque là, quelqu'un d'un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne, prenons par exemple Shikamaru, aurait pu prévoir la suite des événements de façon rationnelle et logique. Mais là, même lui en était tombé des nues. Qu'ils passent d'ennemis à meilleur amis, et encore même cette notion restait quand même flou du côté de l'Uchiha en six mois, ok. Mais amants ?

Tout le village en était tombé sur le cul. Et certains plus littéralement que d'autre.

Même si un Sai passé pro dans la détection de sentiments grâce à sa dernière géniale trouvaille : " les sentiments pour les nuls" vous dira que tout était prévisible. Que leur relation était devenue trop louche depuis le retour du brun pour ne pas aboutir là-dessus. Que Naruto s'inquiétais trop quand il ne savait pas où était passé l'Uchiha. Que celui-ci cherchait trop souvent, lors de leur combat, le contact avec le jeune homme blond. Que par moments ils rougissaient un peu trop en présence l'un de l'autre (et Dieu sait que lorsqu'un Uchiha rougit, il faut se méfier). Et qu'après que Naruto ait ramené Sasuke chez lui, tous les deux en assez mauvais état à la suite d'une petite fête improvisée par leurs amis, il ne pouvait pas ne rien se passer. Tout cela, Sai l'avait observé silencieusement (il n'était pas allé jusqu'à espionner leur retours au manoir Uchiha bourrés, mais il vous dira qu'il a entendu). M'enfin quand même, Sakura n'était pas tout à fait du même avis que lui, ni Ino, ni les quelques centaines de jeune filles du village éprises de Sasuke depuis des temps très, très, très, très, très (bref, vous l'aurez compris) très lointains.

Le choc fût rude.

Un cataclysme allait bientôt s'abattre sur le village de la feuille, les plus pessimistes et les superstitieux de la première heure ne juraient plus que par cela. Mais non, Konoha tenait toujours sur ses fondations, ou ce qui en avaient été refait après l'explosion provoquée par Pain durant son attaque. Et finalement, aujourd'hui, les villageois commençaient à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu un gigantesque ouragan ou une tornade destructrice plutôt que ce qu'ils étaient en train de subir presque chaque jour en ce moment.

Car tel était la cause de la désertification quasi-totale des abords du quartier Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

« PUTAIN ! MERDE À LA FIN ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUJOURS RANGER TES AFFAIRES USURATONKACHI ! »

« MAIS RIEN T'OBLIGE À LES RANGER UCHIHA ! »

À l'intérieur du grand manoir Uchiha, les cris régnaient et les objets volaient en tout sens. Ricochant sur les murs, se brisants et explosant dans divers coins du salon de la demeure. Rebondissant pour ceux qui avaient de la chance. Mais n'en sortant généralement pas indemnes.

Une énième crise de colère entre les deux amants faisait rage.

Sasuke, debout en plein milieux du salon, en face d'un canapé éventré et au milieu de divers débris de métal, verre, plastique et autres restes d'objets, serraient ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, les bras serrés étroitement contre son corps, rouge de colère, tout en essayant d'inculquer encore une fois à son petit ami les bienfaits du rangement dans la vie. Là ou il avait toujours échoué. En face de lui, une magnifique lampe de chevet finement ouvragé et à l'espérance de vie pour le moins très courte à la main, Naruto, cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et également rouge de colère, gigotait dans tous les sens tout en essayant de faire comprendre à son amant que le rangement n'était pas la seule chose qui importait dans la vie. Il y avait un tas de choses plus intéressantes à faire. Comme le sexe par exemple. Mais ça, il valait mieux ne pas trop compter dessus pour l'instant, se disait-il. Car même si un Sasuke rouge de colère paraissait terriblement excitant aux yeux du jinchuuriki (seul lui savait pourquoi), il n'en restait pas moins un ninja en colère. Et donc, potentiellement dangereux.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, il faisait vraiment chier, selon l'Uzumaki.

Merde, quoi ! Il avait juste fallu qu'il laisse traîner ses habits d'anbu en pleins milieux du salon, et ça avait suffi à déclencher une crise de nerf chez un Sasuke qui jurait qu'ils allaient tous finir par tomber malade avec toutes les saloperies qu'il laissait traîner un peu partout dans la maison. Ce à quoi Naruto avait rétorqué qu'entre sa cuisine à lui et son manque de rangement, il aimerait bien savoir lequel était le plus toxique. Il le savait pourtant, les piètres talents de cuisinier de Sasuke, ou plutôt ses talents inexistants pour la cuisine, étaient tabous. Rien que de savoir qu'il dépendait de son petit ami blond pour manger était une honte terrible pour lui. Pire que s'il avait dut lui céder sa place de mâle dominant lors de leurs ébats. Ce n'était pas peu dire !

« ET SI JE LES RANGE PAS QUI LE FERA ? CERTAINEMENT PAS UN IDIOT BLOND INCAPABLE DE TROUVER UNE CHAUSETTE DANS UNE PILE DE LINGE SALE ! »

La lampe fît un dernier signe de croix et fusa à travers la pièce, frôla une mèche de cheveux noir avant de s'écraser dans un sinistre bruit de verre brisé sur le mur d'en face.

« MAIS IL T'EMMERDE L'IDIOT BLOND ! ET PROFOND EN PLUS ! JE VOIS VRAIMENT PAS EN QUOI CINQ TEE-SHIRT ET TROIS PANTALONS PEUVENT TE FAIRE CHIER ! PUTAIN MAIS T'ES AUSSI EMMERDANT QU'UNE FEMME, CONNARD ! »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grands sous la surprise et la colère. Qu'on insulte sa cuisine encore, ça passait. Il l'avait vraiment mauvaise, mais ça pouvait éventuellement passer. Mais qu'on insulte sa virilité, sa condition première de mâle Uchiha, ça, ça se payait. Et assez cher en plus.

Naruto lui, étonnamment, à la vue du visage crispé de colère de son petit-ami, décida de garder pour lui la prochaine bonne réplique qu'il avait concocté et mordilla dans un pur reflexe de nervosité son piercing lingual. Peut-être qu'il était allé un peu trop loin là, déjà que c'était rare de le voir tourner au rouge durant une de leur dispute. L'Uchiha se contentant généralement d'hausser un peu le ton et de regarder son amant un air froid sur le visage et les bras croisés sur son torse.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, quand il commençait à se fâcher avec son brun, s'arrêter devenait bien difficile. Il était si tentant de répondre à ses piques et de voir lequel tiendrait le plus longtemps des deux ! Même si le plus souvent, leur dispute se terminait sois par une étreinte sauvage dans divers coins de la demeure (et qui était presque aussi bruyante que leur cris de colère), sois par le départ de l'Uchiha qui préférait dans ces cas là abandonner à son affligeante stupidité son petit-ami.

Mais alors que leur dispute avait commencé comme bien d'autre, pourquoi Naruto avait-il l'impression d'avoir commis un impair ?

« Et t'appelle ça "un peu" de vêtement sans doute ? »

Le changement de ton de Sasuke, plus léger, presque calme et maîtrisé et l'étrange ricanement qui sortit de sa gorge à la fin de sa phrase firent frissonner d'effrois le jeune homme blond. Là c'était sûr, il avait commis une faute. Et grave qui plus est. Naruto n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'une réplique, ne bougea pas le moindre petit doigt.

« MAIS J'AI ENVIE DE TE DIRE QUE SI T'ES PAS CONTENT DE MON SENS DU RANGEMENT, T'AS QU'AS TE BARRER D'ICI ! »

Après sa brusque explosion de voix, l'Uchiha reprit son souffle, ayant crié encore plus fort que les fois précédentes pour faire sortir toute la rage qui s'accumulait en lui. Le silence, assourdissant, pesant, s'installa dans la pièce.

Naruto retenait son souffle.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Sasuke n'avait émis l'hypothèse de le virer de ce qu'ils avaient pris pour habitude d'appeler "leur" maison. Même si leurs disputes avaient parfois été des plus violentes, son amant n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Et Naruto était persuadé, avant aujourd'hui, qu'il ne le ferait jamais, il était persuadé qu'il tenait trop à lui pour oser, ne serait qu'envisager qu'il prenne toutes ses affaires et retourne vivre chez lui.

Il avait dût faire une erreur quelque part, et une grosse. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait put dire de pire que les fois précédentes.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à l'issue du problème, Sasuke le fixa un long moment de ses deux orbes charbons, semblant vouloir le brûler sur place, avant de baisser le regard soudainement au sol.

Naruto ne respirait presque plus, la tension était si palpable dans la pièce qu'on aurait pu la découper au couteau.

Alors, esquissant un premier geste, Sasuke se dirigea à pas lents vers un petit siège noir posé non loin de là et y attrapa sa veste. Il passa en coup de vent devant le regard vide de Naruto, qui contemplait un point au loin, semblant ne pas le voir, encore sous le choc et murmura un faible "Oh et puis merde, c'est moi qui me casse" avant de franchir la porte.

Elle se referma dans un claquement sonore avec toute la fureur de l'Uchiha et Naruto entendit, crié à travers la porte : "Je ne sais même plus ce que je fous avec toi ! ".

Puis le silence reprit sa place. Pesant, étouffant.

Sasuke était partit. Comme tant d'autres fois. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas pareil, songea dans un demi éveil Naruto, par ce qu'il avait dit … Il avait dit …

Enfin, son cœur se manifesta dans sa cage thoracique.

Un coup, un seul, brutal, et l'impression qu'on venait de lui déchirer les entrailles. Puis la sensation qu'on lui compressait l'estomac. Plus que tout, plus que cette stupide dispute, pourtant si courante entre eux, c'était les derniers mots de son amants qui lui firent le plus mal. Il n'y croyait pas. Ça avait été si vite qu'il n'y croyait pas encore. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, les mots prenaient de la solidité, s'encastraient dans son cerveau et gagnaient un peu plus d'ampleur. Un peu plus de réel. Un peu plus de consistance. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Sasuke disait toujours ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il devait le gêner tous les jours, à habiter avec lui et a n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il devait rêver, sans doute, qu'il parte. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et, dans des mouvements d'automate, Naruto se décida alors à quitter leur champs de bataille et à se diriger jusqu'à "leur" chambre.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, le sentit à peine grincer et se roula encore tout habillé dans sa couverture. Adoptant la position du fœtus, il entoura ses jambes de ses deux bras et ferma les yeux. Et ce ne fût pas vraiment les larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement sur son visage qui le génèrent, mais plutôt les mots de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui tournaient sans fin dans son cerveau.

Comme une litanie cauchemardesque.

* * *

Sakura avait toujours été une personne ponctuelle. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait toujours eu a cœur de ne jamais arriver en retard à aucun de ses rendez-vous. Si elle disait être présente pour dix-sept heures trente-sept au lieu de rencontre où vous aviez convenu qu'elle devait vous retrouver et bien elle y serait à coup sûr. C'était une des nombreuses qualités qui la rendait tout de suite sympathique à n'importe quel inconnu. Et c'était également la raison de sa venue au domicile Uchiha cet après-midi là. Profitants aujourd'hui d'une journée de repos, l'équipe sept reformée depuis le retour de Sasuke et comptant dans ses rangs un membre de plus en la personne de Sai, avait décidée d'organiser une petite sortie au village tous ensemble. Histoire de passer quelques bons moments ensemble, hors, bien sûr, d'une habituelle mission sanglante. Et Sai l'accompagnant, il ne manquait donc plus que Naruto et Sasuke.

La jeune kunoichi leva la main et toqua quelques petits coups secs à la porte, pensant qu'étant attendus, Naruto excité comme une puce ne tarderait pas à ouvrir la porte en grand, un sourire immense peint sur le visage. Mais personne ne vint. Peut-être étaient-ils occupés (Sakura grimaça à cette pensée et ne préféra pas penser à quoi) et n'avaient-ils alors rien entendus ? Elle frappa à nouveau, plus fort et plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Toujours rien. Jugeant alors que dans un cas comme celui-ci l'usage de sa force colossale était obligatoire, elle abattit son poing sur la pauvre porte qui, jusque à dernière nouvelle n'avait rien demandée, et celle-ci, dans un sinistre craquement, rendit l'âme. La jeune femme enjamba les restes de ce qui avait été une magnifique porte ancienne nippone, Sai sur les talons, avant de remarquer que celle-ci était ouverte.

Pourquoi personne n'était-il venu alors lui ouvrir puisqu'ils semblaient être là ? Sakura connaissait la manie obsessionnelle de Sasuke qui consistait à toujours vérifier quatre ou cinq fois qu'il avait bien fermé la porte de sa demeure à clé avant de s'en aller, ne serais-ce qu'à l'échoppe du coin. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être partis puisque celle-ci, paix à son âme, était visiblement ouverte.

Elle avança un peu plus dans l'entrée, aussi méfiante que ses sens aiguisés de ninja le lui conseillait, un Sai décidément bien muet aujourd'hui toujours sur les talons. Le jeune homme lui aussi était inquiet, mais juste un peu. Pour lui, il semblait tout à fait normal que Sasuke et Naruto aient une vie privée et aient besoin de faire ce que bon leurs semblaient sans avoir besoin d'en informer toujours leurs compagnons. Ainsi, suivant sa logique, ils étaient peut-être allés faire un tour histoire d'acheter de la nourriture et n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Dans ce cas là, il leurs suffiraient d'attendre sagement leur retours, assis sur leur canapé de préférence et mangeant ce qu'il restait dans leur frigo. Non ! Le dernier livre qu'il avait lu et qui reposait maintenant précieusement sur sa table de chevet interdisait ce genre de pratique Sai se reprit bien vite. Ils resteraient debout dans l'entrée en les attendant. Oui, c'était ça … Perdu dans ses pensées, il suivit machinalement la kunoichi dans l'entrée, puis dans le salon.

« Naru ? Sasuke ? Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit et Sakura commençait vraiment à croire qu'ils étaient partis. Mais quelque chose la poussa, avant de s'en aller les chercher dans le village, à explorer d'abords toutes les pièces de la maison afin de s'assurer que ces deux baka de coéquipiers ne s'étaient pas fourrés tout seuls dans les ennuis ou n'avaient pas fait les idiots. Par exemple, pensait le cerveau de la jeune femme, peut-être avaient-ils décidés brusquement de faire l'amour et, de fil en aiguille, s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre après l'acte. Ou peut-être encore s'étaient-ils battus, après tout c'était courant entre eux, et avaient finis presque morts dans une pièce de la demeure. Sincèrement, la jeune femme espérait la première option, elle était beaucoup plus kawai et beaucoup plus inoffensive.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre des deux amants et Sakura poussa le battant qui coulissa dans un bruit léger, à peine perceptible. Et dès qu'elle le vit, la jeune femme sut que Naruto n'allait pas bien.

Le jeune homme se trouvait étendu tout entier sur son lit, les bras le long du corps tout en fixant le plafond blanc de la chambre. Il n'avait pas daigné tourner son regard vers elle lorsqu'elle était entrée. Il n'avait même pas bougé un cil.

Une dispute ? _Sûrement_, pensa t-elle aussitôt. Les disputes entres les deux amants étaient réputées violentes dans le village et quelques fois, il se pouvait que ça se termine en pleurs. Pleurs versés seulement par le blond, c'était sa manière de tout expulser, pensait-elle. Mais même si Sasuke semblait n'être aucunement affecté par ces querelles, la jeune femme savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Souvent, après être sortit en fureur du manoir, elle savait que le jeune Uchiha partait se balader dans le quartier de son enfance pour faire passer ses nerfs et, elle le soupçonnait fortement, sa tristesse dans ses souvenirs nostalgiques. Seulement, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Naruto dans cet état. D'habitude, après avoir pleuré un peu, il grognait un moment puis faisait semblant que tout allait bien en continuant ses pitreries habituelles.

Ce fût la seul chose qui l'empêcha d'aller chercher le manteau de son coéquipier, de le lui jeter dessus en lui criant d'un ton énergique et joyeux de se lever et qu'ils allaient tous aller manger chez Ichiraku.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et entraperçut du coin de l'œil Sai partir en direction du salon. Sûrement qu'il allait les attendre là. Sai, malgré ses efforts, n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments tels que la tristesse et la souffrance. Il risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien en essayant d'aider son ami.

Elle avança la main et la passa dans les cheveux dorés et désordonné de celui qu'elle avait moqué et haït dans son enfance et qu'elle admirait maintenant tout en le considérant comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Parfois plus grand qu'elle, parfois plus petit. Aujourd'hui faisait parti de ces jours où il ressemblait au deuxième.

Elle dégagea les quelques mèches qui voilaient ses yeux et le regard fatigué qu'il lui montra alors l'attrista un peu plus. Le jeune homme semblait ailleurs, perdu dans les sombres pensées qu'il voyait sûrement défiler dans le blanc uniforme du plafond. Elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient également rouges et gonflés. Il avait pleuré et beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. C'est que c'était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. La jeune femme se décida à briser le silence.

« Naruto, explique-moi. »

La voix lui parvint de très loin, un peu éraillée par les larmes et le silence.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Il est encore parti, il préfère fuir les problèmes. Tu le sais très bien. »

Sakura soupira. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, le jeune homme ne serait sûrement pas dans cet état. Mais comme toujours, comme depuis trop de temps maintenant, il gardait tout au fond de lui et n'exposait au regard du monde que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Ce comportement l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle avait vraiment envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau mais décida de faire preuve de patience et de diplomatie.

« Et donc tu te morfonds sur ce pauvre plafond. Logique de la part d'Uzumaki Naruto. Je ne connais personne de plus dépressif que lui. »

Le silence encore une fois. Sakura continua.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? Il avait encore passé trop de temps dans la douche ? Tu avais encore laissé une pile de vêtements sales s'amonceler quelque part ? »

Le silence une fois de plus. Peut-être une fois de trop.

« NARUTO BON SANG ! REGARDE-TOI ! ON DIRAIT UNE LARVE ! BOUGES-TOI UN PEU ET EXPLIQUE-MOI ! »

La brusque montée de sa voix en un cri avait eu l'effet escompté et le jeune homme sursauta violemment. Par contre, ce que Sakura n'avait pas prévu dans sa tentative de faire réagir son coéquipier, ce fût sa main qui se plaqua brusquement sur sa bouche et les larmes qui recommencèrent à couler de ses yeux grands ouverts. Comme indépendantes de sa volonté. Effarée, la jeune femme resta quelques instants plantée là, à regarder bêtement son meilleur ami pleurer tout en essayant d'arrêter ses larmes avec ses mains, chassant des gouttes qui revenaient sans cesse.

Sortie de sa mauvaise surprise, elle monta à genoux sur le lit et entreprit de relever Naruto. Une fois assit, elle le prit dans ses bras, serrant fort sa prise à la taille et lui murmura des "chut, tout va bien. Tu va me raconter et tout ira mieux après. Tu verras. Chut, calme-toi Naru" à l'oreille. Naruto lui, entoura également de ses bras la jeune femme à la taille et serra compulsivement sa prise, au rythme de ses larmes. Une dizaine de minute s'écoula avant que le jeune homme, vidé de ses larmes, ne se détache de sa meilleure amie et ne prenne la décision de s'assoir avec elle sur son lit. De toute façon, elle ne s'en irait pas avant de connaître la vérité. Alors autant lui dire, au point où il en était. Il commença alors d'une petite voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle, sous l'oreille attentive de Sakura.

« Je … Sasuke et moi … Ben … On s'est encore battus. »

La jeune femme s'autorisa un mini sourire. Ça, elle s'en était doutée toute seule.

« C'était un truc tout con tu sais … Comme d'habitude, j'avais pas mis au sale mes habits et Sasuke il s'est énervé. Je l'avais pas fait exprès, j'te jure. C'est juste que j'avais pas pensé que ça irait si loin. »

Il s'arrêta un moment pour faire une pause et Sakura l'enjoignit à continuer.

« On a commencés à s'envoyer des piques et puis les objets aussi. Je savais bien, vers la fin, qu'il était plus énervé que d'habitude mais tu sais, quand on se bat tout les deux, ça devient vite difficile de s'arrêter. »

La jeune femme opina du chef. Elle comprenait très bien.

« Alors il s'est mis à hurler que si je n'étais pas content de son sens du rangement, je n'avais qu'à dégager de la maison. De notre maison. Puis il est partit, avant de … »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

« Avant de quoi Naruto ? Insista doucement la jeune femme. »

« Avant … Avant de crier qu'il se demandait ce qu'il foutait encore avec moi. »

À nouveau, les larmes menacèrent de déborder de ses yeux et Sakura anticipa. Elle le prit encore une fois dans ses bras et tapota son dos en lui murmurant qu'ils allaient bien trouver une solution et que de toute façon ce genre de chose entre eux était courant. Ça s'arrangerait sûrement, comme toujours.

Naruto sembla alors retrouver un peu de contenance et la jeune femme médita un peu sur les paroles du blond. Sasuke aimait Naruto, à en crever, ça elle en était sûre. Et c'était réciproque. Mais ses dernières paroles étaient quand même inquiétantes. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Mais ça, elle en doutait fortement. Ou bien n'étais-ce que des paroles jetées en l'air, irréfléchies, sur un moment de colère ? Oui, Sakura penchait plus de ce côté-là.

Pfiouu, ces deux là lui causait décidément bien des soucis. Combien de fois avait-elle cru mourir d'inquiétude devant leurs violentes querelles ? Combien de fois avait-elle crut qu'elle allait les réduire à l'était de charpies sanguinolentes pour se faire autant de mal alors qu'ils s'aimaient ? Combien de crises cardiaques avait-elle frôlée en apprenant que l'un ou l'autre se trouvait à l'hôpital du village suite à une dispute ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment les blessures physiques qu'elle craignait mais les blessures morales. Celles-là étaient les plus dangereuses, c'était celles qui faisaient le plus mal et qu'ils s'infligeaient le plus souvent sans même en avoir conscience. Celles-là encore qui pouvaient parfois rester des années cachées dans les tréfonds du cœur et que Naruto enfouissait au plus profond de lui. Que ferait-elle alors lorsque que tout ça ressurgirait et leur exploserait à la figure tous les deux ? Y résisteraient-ils ?

Elle fut coupée un instant dans ses réflexions par Naruto qui essayait visiblement de lui poser une question, tout en triturant ses doigts, comme gêné. Vraiment, pensa t-elle, quand il se fâchait avec son amant et révélait ses sentiments, il ressemblait vraiment plus au gamin qu'il était autrefois qu'au ninja au comportement animal et dangereux qu'il était devenu. Et en ce moment même, elle avait plus l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un gamin pris en faute plutôt qu'un jeune homme de presque vingt ans.

« Vas-y. Poses-la ta question, Naru, lui souffla t-elle. »

« Je … Enfin, comment ça se fait que Sasuke et moi on se dispute tout le temps ? »

Sakura resta bouche-bée l'espace d'un instant. Comment poser une colle pas croyable à ses meilleurs amis en une leçon, made in Uzumaki Naruto. Comment lui expliquer que Sasuke avait un caractère de merdre et ne s'entendait de toute façon avec personne à part sa majestueuse personne et que c'était déjà un miracle social pour lui de vivre dans la même maison que le jeune homme blond énergique ? Comment lui expliquer que c'était un peu logique que le brun s'énerve à la vue de la pile de vêtements sales qui occupait presque tout un coin de leur chambre en ce moment même ? Comment lui expliquer que quand ils se mettaient tous les deux en colère, ils avaient souvent tendance à en faire un peu (beaucoup) trop ?

Sakura se creusait maintenant la cervelle afin de trouver quelque chose de pertinent à répondre à _ça_, sans vexer son meilleur ami. Mais ça ne venait pas. Et puis, elle-même, à vrai dire, ne possédait pas vraiment la réponse du problème. Bien qu'ayant quelques idées, elles lui semblaient, après mûre réflexion, ne pas suffire à répondre entièrement. Naruto ne se contenterait certainement pas de peu.

Ces deux là, songea t-elle, avait toujours eu un lien spécial qui les réunissaient. Sasuke avait toujours considéré Naruto comme un rival à sa juste mesure, tout comme ce dernier d'ailleurs. Et essayant en premier de se persuader qu'il n'y avait rien de plus profond entre eux à l'arrivée des premiers symptômes, dès qu'il en avait eu plus conscience, il avait autoproclamé Naruto sa "possession privée". Naruto, lui, avait toujours eu énormément de respect pour son meilleur ami, et ce, même après sa chute de plus en plus profonde dans les abîmes de la haine. Malgré cela, il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps qu'à Sasuke pour accepter qu'il puisse il y avoir un "nous" entre eux. Mais surmontant des épreuves qu'ils s'étaient dressés parfois eux-mêmes, tout seuls (il fallait bien l'avouer) ils en étaient venu finalement à s'aimer à vivre ensemble.

Hélas, comme les deux n'avaient pas un caractère bien facile, il avait fallu s'attendre à une relation plus que mouvementée. Et même si Sasuke continuait de jeter un regard noir à quiconque regarderait d'une manière un peu trop insistante à son goût son blondinet, et même si Naruto continuait de proclamer haut et fort qu'il aimait son "enfoiré" sous les "ta gueule connard" de celui-ci, il arrivait que tout dérape. Puis ils se réconciliaient. D'une manière, parfois, à peu près tout autant extrême que leurs disputes. En faisaient l'amour. Ou plutôt en baisant, rectifiant Sakura, au vu de la violence avec laquelle ils le faisaient.

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se détruire mutuellement tout en se désirant avec une passion peu commune. Et leur vie était bien difficile à suivre pour quiconque ne connaîtrais pas assez leur passé et leurs habitudes.

Et même pour les "intimes" du couple, c'était parfois bien compliqué, songea Sakura.

Mais alors qu'elle se creusait les méninges afin de trouver une réponse plausible à fournir à son meilleur ami qui attendait toujours sa "solution miracle", ses grands azurs levés vers elle, le miracle en question s'imposa à son esprit.

Elle savait où la piocher cette réponse ! Mais oui ! Et avec un peu de chance, ça éclairerait tout ! Leurs disputes perpétuelles jusqu'à leur désir sans fin ! Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle tout simplement pas pensé plus tôt ?

Décidément, en plus d'être une kunoichi talentueuse, porteuse du savoir de Tsunade, elle était géniale !

Brusquement, elle se leva et, avec un grand sourire, annonça fièrement à Naruto qu'elle pouvait tout lui expliquer mais que pour cela, il lui manquait un élément indispensable. Et que celui-ci se trouvait chez elle. Elle allait donc retourner à son appartement et se dépêcher de le ramener. Elle ne serait pas longue. Promis !

En refaisait le chemin inverse à son arrivée dans la grande demeure, elle croisa Sai, affalé nonchalamment dans le canapé du salon, une bière à la main, inspectant des yeux la pièce, comme s'il était chez lui. Elle soupira. Il avait finalement finis par trouver la cuisine. Et le frigo semblait-il. Il ne se faisait vraiment pas chier.

Se plantant devant lui afin de monopoliser son attention, et lui indiqua d'un ton sec qu'elle retournait chez elle pour chercher quelque chose dont elle avait besoin et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger d'ici son retour. Et interdiction de vider un peu plus le frigo de Sasuke et Naruto. Sai lui répondit avec un grand sourire hypocrite que, de toute façon, il ni avait rien de bon dans ce frigo à part la bière qu'il avait dégotée et presque finie d'ailleurs et que vu qu'il se faisait atrocement chier, il allait sûrement piquer une sieste dans le canapé. Elle pouvait donc prendre tout son temps.

Sakura soupira puis sortit.

* * *

Si on devait trouver un seul adjectif afin de définir à lui tout seul l'appartement d'Haruno Sakura, ce serait sûrement "rose". Et le salon devait sûrement à lui tout seul concentrer le plus de cette couleur en ce lieu.

Celui-ci possédait un superbe papier peint entièrement rose clair avec, en motif, des fleurs de cerisier d'un rose foncé. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette incroyablement soyeuse aux fins poils roses et les trois fauteuils de la pièce, doux et confortables étaient, voyons … Roses eux aussi. À cela s'ajoutaient des cadres photos aux bordures roses représentant tous Sakura et ses amis à différents moments de leur vie, accrochés par un clou aux murs et des vases également roses contenant des roses d'une belle couleur rose disposés sur les meubles. Telle était à peu près la dominante principale du salon d'Haruno Sakura. Bizarrement, seuls quelques rares objets par-ci par-là ainsi que les meubles en bois avaient rescapés à "l'invasion rose". Surnom qu'avait donné Naruto à son appartement la première fois qu'elle lui avait fait visiter, à peine une semaine après son achat et qui avait valu au jeune homme un coup de poing bien sentit dans l'estomac. Sasuke lui, s'était juste contenté d'un "tch" méprisant et d'un regard ennuyé qui en disait beaucoup. Typiquement Uchiha tout ça.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Sakura s'avança en de grande enjambée jusqu'à la bibliothèque massive qui trônait fièrement contre un mur, juste derrière son canapé. À l'intérieur, d'immenses volumes reposaient. Certains à la couverture imposante et richement décorée, d'une valeur inestimable et dont le prix coutait "plus cher que ton éducation Naruto" avait répondu à celui-ci alors qu'il avait bien faillit en détruire un à le manier trop brutalement malgré son grand âge. Elle avait failli en faire une crise cardiaque quand elle l'avait vu secouer l'Ancestral Manuel d'Armes Ninjas et l'ouvrir d'un geste sec. Car oui, Sakura aimait profondément les livres.

Elle ouvrit la vitrine en verre du grand meuble et parcourra du doigt tous les volumes reliés qui lui faisaient face. La jeune femme en possédait de multiples. Certains plus vieux que d'autres, certains plus gros que d'autres, certains plus précieux que d'autres, et certains plus intéressants que d'autres. Mais tous, elle les chérissait, et quelques uns encore plus par ce qu'ils lui avaient été donné par l'Hokage en personne. Tous les livres de médecine qu'elle possédait et qui remplissait toute une étagère lui venait directement de Tsunade qui avait jugé qu'elle devait en posséder au moins un pour sa connaissance personnelle et pour s'améliorer tout en lisant intelligemment. Du coup, elle lui en avait passé une vingtaine, et pas que des petits !

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ceux là qu'elle recherchait.

Enfin, elle tomba sur le livre désiré et, avec précaution, sortit le gros volume de son étagère en le faisant coulisser lentement entre deux autres livres imposants : _La magie dans l'Art Ninja_ et _Les étoiles et la destinée : carte du futur_. Elle referma doucement la vitre et serra dans ses mains son trésor. En pressant le pas -elle ne voulait vraiment pas que son ami puisse l'accuser d'avoir paressé en chemin et de ne pas s'être assez dépêché- elle rouvrit la porte de son appartement et après l'avoir refermé à clé, se jeta dans les rues de Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà, la suite arrive, comme promis. Il me semble que c'est une des rares fois où j'arrive à tenir mes délais ... M'enfin bon.

Je n'en dit pas plus et ... Place à la lecture !

* * *

Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment eut peur des idées parfois farfelues de Sakura. Ou alors juste un peu.

Mais là, alors qu'elle venait de poser avec précaution devant lui cet énorme volume à l'épaisse couverture reliée bleue, il devait bien admettre qu'il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Naruto n'avait jamais aimé la lecture. Que ce soit des manuels ninjas ou des romans, il n'aimait vraiment pas lire. Il trouvait ça chiant et dénué d'action au possible. Un Uzumaki, ça aime bouger, et puis d'abords, la lecture c'est un loisir de fille. Selon Naruto toujours. On pouvait donc aisément comprendre que lui, qui arrivait déjà avec peine à commencer cinq pages d'un livre sans piquer brusquement du nez, se trouve un peu effrayé par ce qui ressemblait fort de par sa taille à une véritable encyclopédie. Ou à un pavé … Au choix.

Néanmoins, il essaya de faire fît de sa peur ancestrale et tendit les mains afin de toucher la "chose". Mains qui se firent vite frapper sèchement Sakura. D'ailleurs, avant d'ouvrit son précieux trésor celle-ci rappela brièvement les règles d'usage dans ce genre de situation. "On touche avec les yeux", "c'est moi qui tourne les pages" et "ne t'avise pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois d'essayer d'être brutal avec cette représentation matérielle du savoir". Froncements de sourcils roses, regard bleu un peu craintif, ça y était, le message était passé.

Naruto se pencha un peu plus sur le livre afin d'en lire le titre sur la couverture. Etrange, pas de titre visible sur le magnifique papier bleu décoré d'arabesques dorées. Il fronça à son tour les sourcils. Sakura commença alors à ouvrir l'ouvrage. Sur la première page, rien. Du blanc, du vide. Sur la deuxième, le titre enfin, imprimé en gros caractères d'imprimerie, en noir, avec des enluminures. "L'Astrologie pratique" lut-elle à voix haute.

Et Naruto hoqueta, manquant de justesse de s'étouffer. L'astrologie ? Alors c'était ça sa réponse à sa question ? Mais en quoi l'astrologie allait-elle l'aider ? De son point de vue personnel, c'était plutôt une perte de temps. Mais ne souhaitant pas brusquer la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient alors qu'elle tournait délicatement les pages, il décida de ne rien dire et de se laisser faire pour une fois. Après tout, que pouvait lui faire de mal l'astrologie ? C'est vrai … Ce n'est pas comme elle pouvait avoir une quelconque influence sur sa vie, cette fichue astrologie …

Après un long moment de silence durant lequel Naruto, qui se demandait bien à quelle sauce allait le manger ce bouquin, pianotait sur le rebord de son lit tout en regardant Sakura plongée dans sa lecture, passionnée par ce qu'elle semblait apprendre, la jeune femme décida enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu es de quel signe astrologique déjà ? »

« Hein ? J'en sais rien … »

« Bon, alors il me faut le jour et le moi de ta naissance. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas avec les années qu'on fait ça habituellement ? *» Interrogea Naruto.

La jeune femme secoua la tête énergiquement.

« Non, non. Ce livre d'astrologie n'est pas vraiment comme les autres. Tu ne trouveras pas à l'intérieur de cochon de bois ou de dragon de métal. C'est un ancien volume qui m'a été donné par un vieil homme à la suite d'une mission au pays de la brume. C'est complètement différent de l'astrologie habituelle. Mais c'est passionnant ! » Ajouta t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu peux apprendre pas mal de choses grâce à ce livre, tu sais ? Et il y beaucoup de vrai dans ce qui y écrit.

Un livre ancien porteur d'une culture étrangère ? Qu'avait-il à risquer ? C'est pas comme si ce bouquin allait lui apprendre sa propre mort, pensa le jeune homme. Et puis, si ça pouvait l'aider, même un peu, autant y aller. Même si à première vue ça paraissait bizarre et complètement inconnu. C'était bien connu, un Uzumaki, ça saute à pied joint dans l'inconnu !

« 10 octobre articula t-il distinctement.

La jeune femme se mît aussitôt à tourner les pages de son livre plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Et Sasuke ? »

« Euh … 23 Juillet »

« Tu en est sûr ? Par ce que c'est très important là ! »

Evidement qu'il en était sûr ! Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, étaient amants et vivaient ensemble quand même ! Il garda bien au fond de lui la remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer (les poings de Sakura pouvaient vraiment faire très mal parfois) et se contenta de répondre bien sagement.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Après quelques secondes seulement, Sakura reprit la parole.

« Donc balance pour toi, et lion pour lui.

Balance et lion ? Mais c'était quoi ces trucs bizarres ? Il préférait quand même de loin les chèvres, serpents, dragons et tigres du zodiaque habituel. Par habitude, et aussi par ce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sasuke aurait un signe plus classe que le sien. C'était quoi, ça, balance ? Lion ça le faisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment mieux.

À ses côtés, Sakura avait reprise sa recherche dans son gros volume, tournant les pages avec frénésie. Où était donc passée la grande protectrice des livres, pensa t-il avec un désespoir théâtral.

Il observa un instant ses traits tirés, sa bouche pincée et ses yeux focalisés sur les pages mouvantes sous ses doigts. La lueur de concentration intense qu'il en émanait aurait presque fait peur au jeune homme s'il n'y était pas habitué. Une Sakura concentrée était à ne pas déranger. Le contraire valait coups de poings douloureux assortis d'une lente, très lente guérison. Et ce n'était plus les frappes de son enfance, avant son entraînement chez Tsunade. Autrefois donnés avec rage, avec une force presque désespérée, comme si elle voulait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait avoir plus de force que ses deux compagnons et donc, en quelques sorte être plus utile, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus tout à fait la même chose. Aujourd'hui ils étaient précis, rapide, directs. Ils touchaient juste et au bon endroit. La force n'était plus désespérée mais sûre d'elle, confiante en sa réussite. Et Naruto songea avec nostalgie qu'ils avaient bien changés tous les trois depuis six ans.

Lui-même, qu'avait-il de l'ancien Naruto, sinon les même yeux bleus, les même moustaches sur les joues et la même couleur de cheveux ? Son corps avait considérablement poussé, s'étirant sans complexe jusqu'au mètre quatre-vingts. Ses joue de bébé avaient fondus en suivant le processus. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, surmontant les nombreux coups de ciseau que leur appliquaient Sakura parfois pour éviter qu'il ne ressemble à un "bohémien", disait-elle. Ses vieux vêtements aussi avaient fait leurs adieux lorsque qu'à la suite d'un combat Sai avait calmé brusquement un Naruto fulminant avec un simple et direct : «en quelque sorte, en détruisant tes fringues, il t'a rendu service ce mec, tu sais ? ". Rapidement, le noir s'était une place dominante dans ses pantalons, tee-shirts, chaussures et vestes. Même si une touche d'orange apparaissait parfois. Orange comme son piercing lingual. La seule fantaisie qu'il s'était permise sur son corps. Et il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien, surtout depuis que Sasuke lui avait trouvé une fonction bien différente de celle purement décorative du début. Mais son caractère avait peut-être été l'élément qui avait le plus changé chez Naruto. Le jeune garçon un peu niais et turbulent s'était progressivement calmé, son esprit était devenu plus logique, posé et réfléchi. Plus pervers aussi, dirait un jeune homme revenu il y a peu. Plus adulte quoi ! Quoique, pour un adulte, il restait quand même assez gamin parfois. Et son sourire s'étirait toujours de la même façon sur ses tempes. Avec juste un air animal quand il le fallait, dans les bons moments … Mais ce n'était que les changements les plus visibles.

« Mais tu cherches quoi au juste ? »

Sakura soupira. Il s'était tenu tranquille pendant quelques minutes, mais ça semblait être fini.

« Hein ? »

« T'occupe Naru. Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment fan-tas-tique ! » S'extasia la jeune femme.

Sakura trouvait ça fantastique ? Alors ça devait sûrement valoir le coup d'y jeter un œil.

Enfin, la jeune femme finis par pousser une exclamation ravie qui se répercuta sur les murs de la demeure vide, ou presque vu que Sai squattait encore le salon, et leva son poing serré vers le ciel en signe de victoire. De plus en plus curieux à présent, Naruto étira son cou et regarda le livre ouvert que Sakura tenait dans ses mains. La page sur laquelle elle était en train de s'extasier montrait un titre en grosses lettres bleues : BALANCE. Et en dessous de celui-ci toute une description à laquelle il ne comprenait rien s'étalait suivie d'un gros pavé en lignes serrées. Sakura commença la lecture.

« Balance : C'est à la balance que revient la tâche de répartir équitablement les semences tout en sachant lesquelles seront utiles pour le cycle suivant. Sélectionnant et tranchant instinctivement, son royaume est celui de la justice. C'est ainsi qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la rigueur implacable, l'impartialité ni le sentiment profond qu'éprouve toujours un natif de la balance d'être juge et justiciable. La quête de l'harmonie, de l'équilibre, du raffinement, de l'union et les arrangements ou les compromis qui les accompagnent, n'excluent pas une volonté à la fois subtile et stricte d'exercer un pouvoir, de telle sorte que règne la loi et l'ordre. L'attachement aux principes, aux formes, aux normes peut-être parfois poussé à l'extrême, ainsi qu'un caractère influençable, l'indécision, le refus de prendre parti ou de s'engager. »

À la fin de sa tirade elle attendit quelques secondes puis, voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, pensant que celui-ci devrait déjà avoir ne serais-ce qu'ouvert la bouche en temps normal, elle ajouta un petit et appuyé :

« Tu comprends ? »

« Euh … »

À vrai dire, Naruto avait décroché dès les premières lignes, vers le passage de la semence. Pour lui, il y avait deux définitions pour semences. Premièrement : ce qui s'écoulait de ses jambes lorsque son amant avait jouis en lui. Deuxièmement : ce qui servait à faire pousser les plantes dans les champs. Mais voilà, laquelle des deux correspondait ? Et que venait faire ce mot là dans la conversation ? Et pourquoi Sakura lui parlait-elle de ça ? Et quel rapport entre _ça_ et sa relation avec Sasuke ? Naruto en était là de ses réflexions quand le poids du livre de son amie lui rappela que c'était vraiment un très gros volume. Et que tant qu'elle l'aurait dans les mains, il vaudrait mieux pour lui rester concentré.

« Ne me sors pas un "euh" comme ça et réagit un peu ! Ça t'inspire même pas légèrement ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Pour sa survie immédiate, et, voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas rouvert son livre, il opta pour un repli stratégique.

« Si, si ! Bien sûr Sakura ! »

Celle-ci se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira bruyamment. Ok, il n'avait rien compris.

« Ce que je viens de te lire, Naruto, c'est la description de ton signe astrologique, celui de la balance. Avec l'astrologie on peut déterminer de façon plus ou moins exacte ce qu'il va t'arriver dans les prochains jours à venir, voir les prochains mois ou les prochaines années. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse, nous ce qui nous intéresse c'est son autre utilité. Connaître son caractère en fonction de son signe et voir avec qui celui-ci est compatible. En résumant, on va voir si, selon l'astrologie, Sasuke et toi êtes compatibles avec vos signes. En premier on va décortiquer vos signes afin de mettre en lumière les différents aspects de vos caractères, et en deuxième on s'attaquera à votre relation.

Ok, là Naruto avait compris. Même s'il était plutôt sceptique. Non, à vrai dire il n'y croyait vraiment pas, il n'avait pas besoin selon lui qu'un livre lui explique son caractère, il le connaissait assez bien tout seul ! Mais Sakura semblait tout prête à lui démontrer le contraire. Elle rouvrit son livre à la même page que précédemment et continua de parler.

« Tu vois là, par exemple, y'a écrit : "La balance sélectionne et tranche instinctivement." Tu ne crois pas que ça te correspond plutôt bien ? Même si tu ne fonces plus dans le tas comme autrefois, avoues que tu réfléchis plus avec ton instinct non ? »

Là, elle marquait un point. Naruto acquiesça. C'est vrai qu'il fonçait moins tête baissé, notamment grâce à l'entraînement de Jiraya. Mais bien souvent encore il réservait la plupart de ses choix à l'instinct, c'était en lui. Ça avait toujours été sa façon de faire et il préférait de loin se fier à son instinct pour éviter les pièges tendus de ses ennemis que rester là, les jambes pliées et les doigts formant un rond comme Shikamaru. Même s'il ne doutait pas de l'intelligence, d'ailleurs excellente, de son camarade.

Son amie continua.

« Ensuite, regarde ça. Elle lui montra une phrase dans le texte. Là : "Son royaume est celui de la justice". Donne-moi une personne en difficulté que tu as rencontrée et que tu n'as pas tenté d'aider, même en vain ? »

« Aucune. » Sur ce coup là, Naruto n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir, la réponse était tout faite. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de croiser une personne aux prises avec un problème quelconque, qu'il soit physique ou mental, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aider. Même si ça ne servait, au final, à rien. Ça aussi c'était dans sa nature.

« Je continue : "Il ne faut jamais sous estimer le sentiment profond qu'éprouve un natif de la balance d'être juge et justiciable". Avoue que parfois, on a la chance de voir ressortir "Le grand Naruto sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, justicier au grand cœur qui botte le cul des méchants", non ? »

Naruto bouda.

« Surtout que-»

« Dépêche-toi de balancer la suite Sakura ! » La coupa t-il.

Sakura n'insista pas et repris. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison et puis elle le soupçonnait fortement de faire exprès, parfois, de jouer le justicier. Naruto aimait la mise en scène. Et depuis son enfance, depuis son rejet par les villageois, il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher l'attention de tous, la reconnaissance de tout le monde. Que ce soit en faisant le pitre, en accomplissant des missions ou en sauvant le village. Sa façon d'être reconnu passait aussi par là.

« Ok, ok, d'accord. Bon la phrase suivante qui te correspond plutôt bien c'est celle-là : "L'attachement aux principes, aux formes, aux normes." »

« Hum … »

« Ton nindô, en quelque sorte. C'est ton principe de base, ce qui fait ta vie de ninja. "Je respecte toujours mes promesses, c'est mon nindô." C'est la phrase que l'on t'entend prononcer continuellement. »

Elle hésita un instant et continua d'une voix plus douce, sachant que cet évènement était encore trop récent dans leurs mémoires.

« Surtout lorsque tu as promis de ramener Sasuke. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Même depuis qu'il est de retours. Que ce soit Sasuke ou non ne change rien, un nindô ne doit pas être modifié. J'ai choisi le mien à une époque de paix, celle ou je n'étais même pas encore un ninja. »

Les pupilles azurs se perdirent un instant à contempler le vague.

« Avec ma première promesse. »

Celle de devenir Hokage. Elle lui tenait toujours autant à cœur, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Même depuis le retour de son meilleur ami, puis son amant, même depuis sa nomination toute récente chez les anbu. La vielle l'avait promis un jour, lorsque que son tour viendrait, elle lui laisserait le poste. Il serait enfin Hokage. Et pour cela, elle avait déjà commencée à le faire bosser dur. Les jours sans missions n'étaient plus de tout repos depuis qu'il devait passer au bureau afin de régler tout les papiers que la Godaime n'avait pas eue le temps de faire, entre trois siestes et deux verres de saké. Et le blond jurait que ça l'arrangeait bien, même beaucoup de pouvoir se faire aider par son "assistant personnel" de temps en temps. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Les relations entres les différents villages le passionnait, et plus encore les us et coutumes de ceux-ci. Il aimait également savoir ce qui composait la vie quotidienne des villageois de Konoha et pouvoir les aider en cas de problèmes. Hokage était un métier passionnant.

Sakura le ramena sur terre d'une petite claque derrière la nuque qui se voulait amicale. Petite n'avait pas la même définition chez elle et chez ceux qui l'entourait. Naruto massa douloureusement le point d'impact.

« Je continue », annonça t-elle d'un ton de professeur enseignant à des élèves un peu trop indisciplinés. « "Un caractère influençable, l'indécision, le refus de prendre partit ou de s'engager" »

« Je ne suis ni influençable ni indécis ! » Nia brusquement Naruto.

« Si ! Tu l'es ! Avoue que parfois le simple fait d'utiliser ta compassion comme bouclier peut permettre à n'importe quel nukenin de s'en tirer en combat ! »

Naruto croisa les bras, ostensiblement hermétique à tout ce que pouvait dire Sakura.

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accords. Ça dépend du type. »

« Mais ! Contre Pain par exemple ! »

« Pain c'était pas pareil. Il avait eu une histoire difficile. Et puis c'était la paix qu'il cherchait en fait. »

La jeune femme se passa la main au visage. Ok, encore un autre sujet à éviter avec Naruto. Elle n'avait pas la force de batailler avec lui pour lui faire entendre son opinion aujourd'hui. Elle songea brièvement qu'un coup de poing pourrait éventuellement suffire à faire rentrer ce qu'elle voulait sous le crâne épais du blond mais repoussa l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Pas de violence, c'est les vacances. Mais oserait-elle prononcer la suite de ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Elle jeta un regard sur son ami qui était en train de réfléchir, sûrement à ses derniers propos, tout en se tenant l'arrière de la tête avec ses deux mains croisées. Elle le reporta sur son livre et relu mentalement la phrase suivante.

« Tant pis », souffla t'elle.

« Hum ? »

« La phrase suivante, je trouve qu'elle ne te correspond pas du tout en fait. Ça ne peut pas être toi, c'est même complètement à ton opposé. »

Naruto décroisa les bras sur son torse.

« Vas-y, dis toujours. »

« "La quête de l'harmonie, de l'équilibre, du raffinement …" »

« Et alors, je ne vois pas en quoi ça ne me correspond pas ! », lança le jeune ninja d'un ton buté.

« Oh, je t'en pris Naru ! T'as vu l'état de ton ancien appart' ? L'état de votre chambre à Sasuke et à toi ? Et ne vas pas me dire que c'est sa faute, il n'y a que tes affaires qui ne sont pas rangées et qui traînent un peu partout ! »

Sakura avait dit tout cela sur un ton très calme, pensant éteindre un peu le feu qui commençait à bouillir chez son compagnon. Il sembla au contraire que ça ne fît que l'attiser. Sa voix à lui monta dangereusement.

« Donc, tu insinue que si Sasuke et moi on s'est fâchés c'est par ce que je suis du signe de la balance c'est ça ? Non ? »

« Non … Je n'ai pas dit ça, je …. », tenta la kunoichi.

La bourde …

Le ton redescendit.

« Si, tu viens de le dire. »

Ce n'était déjà plus une question mais une affirmation. Sakura décida donc de couper court à cette conversation, avant que ça ne dérape.

« N'en parlons plus ! Ecoutes, on n'a qu'a passez au cas de Sasuke, d'accords ? »

Toute colère subitement retombée, mut par une curiosité soudaine, Naruto se calma et se rassit sur le grand lit. Ramenant ses jambes contre lui, il afficha un grand sourire et enjoignit Sakura à poursuivre.

« Bon, il est lion c'est ça ? »

« Ouai ! De toute façon, c'est toi qui l'a dit »

Sakura tourna à nouveau quelques pages du gros volume posé sur ses genoux avant de s'arrêter au dessus d'une page représentant un lion en noir et blanc à moitié dans un cadre, bondissant hors de celui-ci.

« Hum … Je crois que c'est là. Je commence : Le soleil est au zénith. Il rayonne. Il brûle de tous ses feux. Les plantes s 'épanouissent. En analogie avec cette période de l'année ou la nature n'est qu'abondance, richesse et plénitude, le signe du lion révèle des qualités de générosité, de- Naruto ! Ecoute ce que je dis un peu ! »

À l'entente du mot générosité Naruto était parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait songé à ce mot pour décrire l'Uchiha. Ça aurait été impensable ! Une erreur monumentale de traiter celui-ci de généreux ! Radin, oui, ça lui allait bien. Mais généreux …

Naruto eut un nouvel accès d'hilarité.

« Narutoooo … »

Qui se calma bien vite. Reprenant contenance, il se rassit convenablement sur le lit et se tînt prêt à écouter la suite. Au cas où il trouverait une autre occasion de rigoler un bon coup !

Sakura qui avait déjà commencé à fermer dangereusement le livre le rouvrit à la page et continua sa lecture.

« Je disais, avant que tu ne m'interrompes : "de suprématie, de confiance en soi, de domination heureuse des circonstances, de force, de noblesse, de franchise et de magnanimité. Le signe du lion est le seigneur du zodiaque. L'époque de l'année à laquelle il correspond l'incite instinctivement à régner. Bien sûr, le pouvoir s'exerce parfois d'une manière autoritaire et tyrannique, la confiance en soi se transforme en orgueil, la générosité devient prodigalité inconsidérée, folie des grandeurs, ou bien le besoin de prestige personnel engendre un refus de la critique ou de l'autocritique. Le natif du lion voit grand. Il veut tout et tout de suite. Il est chaleureux, optimiste. Pour lui, vouloir, c'est pouvoir et obtenir. Ce comportement naturellement positif et dominateur force la chance et le destin. Tout est là, à sa disposition." »

« Tout est là, à sa disposition ! Faut pas pousser non plus ! Comme si JE devais toujours être à sa disposition ! », S'insurgea vivement le blond.

Sakura s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Tu sais, le livre ne parle pas forcément en terme d'être humain mais-»

« Ouai ben c'est pas lui qui cohabite avec un Uchiha en chaleur dix mois de l'année sur douze sans compter que … »

Naruto continua ainsi sa tirade, insensible au fait qu'il avait peut-être coupé la parole à Sakura. Sasuke voulait toujours faire l'amour n'importe quand ! Il se fichait complètement de l'endroit et de la situation ! Le fait qu'il ne soit pas d'accords et occupé à autre chose ne le gênait pas ! Après il avait toujours des courbatures et quelques fois il avait dut annuler ses missions du jour ! Ça ruinait sa crédibilité envers le village et compromettait ses chances de devenir Hokage ! C'était toujours …

« Et ça te gêne tant que ça ? »

Surpris par la phrase, le jeune homme se stoppa dans ses énumérations.

« Eh bien, je- quoi ? »

« Ça te gène tant que ça qu'il ait envi de toi ? »

Il bafouilla et une rougeur commença à s'installer sur ses joues.

« Bien sûr que non, enfin si, peut-être mais je … Euh … »

Sakura soupira.

« Ok, j'ai pigée », clôtura Sakura. « Alors, voyons voir : "Le soleil brûle de tous ses feux", ça ne te dis rien Naru ? »

Le blond ébahit ouvrit grand la bouche. Alors c'était tout ? Pas d'interrogatoire dans les règles ? Rien ? On passait juste à autre chose ? Bon, après tout, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Mais qu'avait-elle comprit au juste ?

« Naruto ! » S'impatienta la jeune femme.

« Ah euh oui … Ben le feu, c'est le katon, non ? »

« Exact », appuya son amie. « Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que mon livre est tout simplement génial ? Il avait même prédit que Sasuke, étant lion, utiliserait le katon », s'enthousiasma t-elle.

« Donc dans ce cas là tous les Uchiha sont lions n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, c'est ça », répondit la jeune femme, emportée dans son élan.

« Et tu ne trouves pas un peu bizarre que tous les Uchiha soit nés le même mois et soit du même signe ? » Plaça subtilement Naruto, haussant un sourcil dans la manœuvre.

« Euh … »

Le jeune homme soupira. Sakura pouvait être extrêmement naïve par moment. Comme dans leur enfance, quand elle passait le moindres de ses moment à courir après le beau brun ténébreux qui était devenu son amant. C'était un trait de son caractère qui ne ressortait plus que rarement maintenant. Mais quand même !

« Pas grave, continue. »

« Ok, alors, heu … Ah, voilà, c'est là : "le signe du lion révèle des qualités de générosité, de suprématie, de confiance en soi, de domination heureuse des circonstances, de force, de noblesse, de franchise et de magnanimité." Bon, on va passer sur la générosité et la magnanimité. Mais pour ce qui est de la suprématie, de la confiance en soi de la-»

« Oui, oui, la coupa une nouvelle fois le blond. Ça lui va super bien ! »

Sakura haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la laisser continuer ? Elle laissa couler pour le moment mais se promit que la prochaine fois que ça arriverait, elle apprendrait par la douleur au jeune homme qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui couper la parole.

« O.K. Si tu le dis alors. »

En vérité, c'est que Naruto savait ce qu'il allait se passer s'il ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Il allait en venir à la partie de la noblesse et là, immanquablement, Sakura allait évoquer la prestance, l'élégance et la classe naturelle de Sasuke. La conversation allait s'éterniser. Et puis, il avait beau reconnaître que, oui, son petit ami était élégant, classe et tout ce que vous voulez, mais fierté oblige, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment en parler.

« " Il est le seigneur du zodiaque. L'époque de l'année à laquelle il correspond l'incite instinctivement à régner." »

« Ça, pour régner, il règne Môssieur Uchiha ! Et ses sujets doivent tous courber le dos sous le poids de sa puissance ! »

« Qu'est ce qui t'énerve ? » Lui répondit Sakura, qui n'avait pas oublié le but de cette conversation, à savoir essayé de comprendre pourquoi les deux amants n'arrivaient pas à rester plus d'une semaine sans se disputer.

« TOUT ! » Cria Naruto avant que Sakura ne lui assène un nouveau coup de son livre. Il continua plus bas : « Tient, par exemple : C'est lui qui décore la maison par ce qu'il a plus de goût que moi ! »

Sakura ne répliqua rien sur ce point là. C'est vrai que la demeure avait l'air assez austère sous le commandement artistique de Sasuke, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que Naruto arrive à faire quelque chose de convenable non plus. Le brun avait peut-être tout simplement peur de ce que deviendrait la maison familiale si sa décoration était confiée à son blond.

« … Et par-dessus le marché c'est toujours lui le seme sois disant par ce qu'il est plus doué en sexe que moi ! »

« Donc, tu aimerais bien qu'il te laisse plus de liberté dans les choix qui vous implique tous les deux n'est ce pas ? »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Un tic qu'il avait gardé de son enfance.

« Oui, enfin … Pour la décoration quoi ! C'est _notre_ maison merde ! Et puis pour le sexe aussi ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand-»

« Oui, oui … C'est bon. J'ai compris. Continuons, tu veux ? »

« Hum », bouda un peu le blond, mécontent d'avoir été arrêté avant la fin de sa phrase.

« Bon. Pour l'autoritarisme, la tyrannie et l'orgueil ? »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accords avec ton bouquin ! »

Il commença à énumérer sur ses doigts.

« Il est tyrannique et autoritaire à chaque fois qu'il me demande quelque chose ! Et c'est encore pire quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut ! Et puis il fait toujours tout mieux que les autres ! Selon lui, c'est simple, il est parfait. Et ça, je suis désolé, mais ça m'énerve ! »

« Et tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, Naruto ? Il n'est pas aussi tyrannique que ça ... Parfois autoritaire, oui. Je suis d'accord. Mais de là à aller aussi loin … »

« Humpf … Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui supporte tous les caprices de Monsieur Uchiha. Quand par exemple, pour l'exciter je dois utiliser un se-»

« STOP ! Stop, je ne veux plus entendre parler de sexe. »

« Mais Sakura je- »

« Non ! On continue. "Le natif du lion voit grand, il veut tout et tout de suite". »

« Ok, ok. Ben, ça lui correspond aussi. Là preuve, ça ne lui suffisait pas de se trouver une des jolies filles du village qui sont folles amoureuses de lui. Non, Uchiha avait des goûts de luxe et de grandeur, du coup, il lui fallait absolument son meilleur ami, futur Hokage du village et une des bombes les plus sexy de Konoha. »

Sakura se pinça l'arrête du nez et se retint de le frapper. Oh oui qu'elle avait envie de le frapper.

« Et puis Monsieur ne peut vraiment pas attendre, ça c'est vrai. Il rentre du boulot et il me saute aussitôt dessus. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Et quand c'est moi qui rentre après lui à la maison, c'est la même chose. »

Self-control. Self-control. Self-control.

«Bon et bien je pense que tu viens de résumer tout ce que tu pensais du reste du texte. »

La jeune femme se passa à nouveau la main sur le visage dans un geste qui semblait presque devenir un tic vu la fréquence à laquelle elle l'effectuait à présent.

Naruto, lui, se tenais tranquille. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propos de son brun et ça l'avait soulagé un peu. Maintenant il attendait juste de savoir ce que déduirait Sakura de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais pour l'instant, la jeune femme paraissait plutôt éreintée, fatiguée. Enfin, elle releva la tête et ses émeraudes s'encrèrent dans les azurs. Elle le dévisagea longtemps, pendant des secondes qui paraissaient des minutes puis des heures au jeune homme blond.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a vu ce que ça donnait en personnel, on va voir en relation. »

« Hein ? »

Une expression très intelligente sur le visage, Naruto semblait se demander ce que signifiait pour elle "voir ce que ça donnait en relation" …

« Par ce que t'as pas fini là ? »

« Bien sûr que non Naru ! Là, on a regardé un peu ce que donnaient vos différents caractères personnels en fonction de vos signes astrologiques. Maintenant, on va faire la synthèse des deux ! »

Sous le regard apeuré de Naruto qui se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui tomber sur la tête à présent, le visage de Sakura se teinta d'une expression cruelle. Envolée la fatigue, au vu de la tête du jeune homme, elle risquait de bien s'amuser. Et peut-être lui faire payer la sortie qu'elle avait organisé à quatre et qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement plus faire à présent. Elle tourna rapidement quelques pages de l'énorme volume posé sur ses genoux pour s'arrêter à la vue d'un dessin représentant un lion endormi sur les genoux d'une jeune femme en robe blanche. Le titre de la page annonçait un : BALANCE-LION éclatant, écrit en rouge carmin et en grosses lettres.

« Alors … »

« Mais ! C'est pas pour nous ça, Sakura ! Tu vois bien ce qu'il y a marqué en dessous femme balance et homme lion. À ce que je sache, des seins ne me sont pas poussés pendant la nuit ! »

« Je sais bien ! Mais tu ne trouveras aucun livre à Konoha qui propose de l'astrologie pour homosexuels alors tu vas devoir t'en contenter ! En attendant, vu que tu es uke, tu vas te contenter de la place de la femme. »

« C'EST HORS DE- AÏE ! »

Sakura rouvrit le livre qu'elle venait de refermer subitement et jeta un œil méchant sur son coéquipier occupé à masser la bosse qui commençait à faire son apparition sur le sommet de son crâne.

« … violente …. Sans pitié … »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien. Continue. »

« Je préfère ça. Mais si ça te gène vraiment d'être comparé à une femme, on va juste changer les pronoms, histoire que tu ne m'impose pas encore ta sale tête de gamin boudeur. »

Naruto failli réagir, mais garda finalement sa bouche hermétiquement close. Les réflexes étaient durs à venir, mais ça commençait à rentrer. Priorité sécurité.

« Alors … C'est parti », lança t-elle avec un petit sourire sadique. « Balance : L'homme Balance est un homme doux et même derrière une carrure robuste il arrive à attendrir n'importe quelle proie. Il aime les femmes en général et celles-ci lui rendent bien car elles craquent facilement pour cet homme rempli de charmes et de mystères. Il aime séduire et c'est un homme plutôt instable. Elégant et invinciblement attiré par la beauté il est un peu du genre "flirt" toujours prêt à saisir la moindre occasion pour exercer son charme sur le sexe opposé, et pas seulement ! L'homme balance aime séduire autant femmes qu'hommes. »

Naruto aurait juste eu envie de crier qu'il n'était pas un séducteur, et que, non, il ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à tromper Sasuke. Qui voudrait le tromper de toute façon ? Pensa t-il. Il était beau, terriblement attirant et intelligent. Porteur du sharingan et membre de l'un des clans les plus redoutés du monde ninjas. Alors que lui ? Juste Uzumaki Naruto. Porteur de Kyuubi et peut-être futur Hokage, si tout se passait bien. Comparé à son amant il n'était pas grand-chose. De plus, malgré sa bisexualité il ne passait quand même pas son temps à courir après les femmes ! Oui, il aurait bien voulu crier tout ça, si seulement ce fichu bouquin et Sakura ne se trouvaient pas à proximité. Mais ne pas l'interrompre pour essayer de rectifier tout ce qu'elle débitait devenait de plus en plus dur.

Sakura, elle, pensait plutôt qu'il y avait du vrai dans tout ce qu'elle disait. Ça ce voyait bien dans sa façon de se comporter en public que Naruto ne se rendait pas compte du charme qu'il opérait sur la gente féminine et quelques représentants de la gente masculine. Depuis son entraînement avec Jiraya et les nombreuses transformations physique qui avaient fait disparaître un peu de l'ancien blond, les têtes se tournaient sur son passage. Certes toujours moins que Sasuke, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais combien de fois avait-elle surprise des conversations de jeunes filles de Konoha qui en pinçaient secrètement pour le beau ninja ? Naruto était beaucoup trop niais. Et encore trop innocent pour s'en rendre compte. Un peu comme lorsqu'il était encore le seul à ignorer l'attirance d'Hinata pour lui, aujourd'hui en couple avec Kiba. Elle le soupçonnait aussi d'avoir un petit complexe d'infériorité à ce niveau là par rapport à l'Uchiha. Elle aurait juste voulu lui dire qu'il ne devait rien lui envier. Au contraire ! Et surtout lui faire remarquer les regards assassins de son amant lorsqu'il flirtait sans même s'en rendre compte.

« … Mais lorsqu'il décide de choisir son aimé après de nombreux flirts c'est que c'est le bon, il sera alors le compagnon le plus attentionné et le plus honnête qui soit. Monsieur Balance a horreur de la guerre. La vie avec lui se traduit par "paix et harmonie". Souvent à cause de cela, face aux décisions à prendre, l'homme Balance est presque toujours hésitant. À vouloir toujours trouver le juste milieu et ne causer de tort à personne et il devient difficile d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Autres problèmes : l'homme Balance supporte très mal la solitude et pour lui, toutes scènes de ménage, si brèves soit-elles, sont problématiques et symptômes de déséquilibre. Voilà », conclua t-elle. Pas peu fière de son analyse. Ou plutôt de celle qu'elle venait de trouver dans son livre. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Mais je ne flirte pas du tout avec les femmes ! Ni les hommes d'ailleurs … Et il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de tromper Sasuke ! »

« Alors c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! »

« Comment ça ? » Répliqua le jeune ninja.

Sakura soupira.

« Ça ce voit bien des fois que tu plais un peu, même beaucoup, à certaines filles du village quand tu les abordes. Le pire, peut-être c'est que tu es trop sociable et trop niais et que ça rajoute à ton charme. »

Elle l'observa de bas en haut

« Qui n'en a pas besoin. »

« Mais je-» Tenta le blond.

« Chut ! Tait-toi. Je ne mens pas. Tu ne fais pas attention aux regards que tu récolte dans la rue, et avec le tempérament possessif de Sasuke, évidemment, ça finit par exploser un jour ou l'autre. »

« Mais si c'est vrai alors j'le fais pas exprès ! Et puis, lui aussi il plaît aux gens y'a qu'a voir toutes les pétasses qui lui tournent autours et pourtant, je ne fais pas mon jaloux ! »

La jeune femme agita son index devant ses yeux.

« C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien ! Ne dis pas que tu ne fais pas ton jaloux par ce que quand ça t'arrive je te vois bouder dans ton coin jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne vienne te voir, de plus les traiter de pétasses n'est pas une preuve que tu les aime beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis c'est le tempérament de Sasuke ! Il est ultra possessif, c'est dans sa nature. C'est logique qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment que d'autres personnes que lui viennent tourner autour de sa proie. Tu dois faire avec, j'ai envi de dire. »

« Je ne suis pas sa- »

«Oui, oui. On a compris », balaya Sakura qui commençait à se fatiguer un peu d'une discussion ou son ami avait le chic pour toujours compliquer ce qui était simple... « Tu as autre chose à dire qui pourrait nous avancer ? »

« Nan. C'est bon. Je suis à peu près d'accords avec tout le reste », bouda Naruto.

« Même avec le fait que tu es parfois trop indécis et que ça peut énerver Sasuke qui lui est plus directe ? Même avec le fait qu'il faut toujours s'occuper de toi ? Même avec le fait que tu en fais souvent trop à propos des petites disputes ? Même avec-»

« Oui, oui. C'est bon. J'avoue tout. »

La jeune kunoichi haussa un sourcil sceptique. Ça, ça ne ressemblait pas a du Naruto.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ! De toute façon, ton bouquin c'est la Bible incarnée alors il a forcément raison », maugréa le jeune homme

Sakura se passa la main sur le visage. Ok, alors c'était pour ça … Cet idiot avait visiblement envi de la faire chier sévère aujourd'hui ! Elle referma le livre et vis avec satisfaction que l'autre commençait à pâlir en mettant instinctivement sa main à l'arrière de son crâne. Le précèdent point d'impact pensa t-elle.

« Ok ! Je pense sincèrement que Sasuke est la bonne personne, que je déteste me battre avec lui et que parfois je prends du temps avant de décider de quelque chose. J'aime pas non plus quand il est sur de longues missions et que je ne peux pas le voir, j'aimerais bien dans ses moments là pouvoir le suivre. Alors, c'est vrai, peut-être que je suis plus chiant à l'habitude quand ça arrive. Mais c'est surtout lui qui en bave à son retour. En revanche, je ne fais pas tout un plat de nos disputes ! »

« Naruto … Est-ce que la dispute de ce matin était si grave que ça ? »

D'une toute petite voix, en se tortillant les doigts, il répondit en pesant bien chaque mot :

« Il a quand même dit qu'il voulait que je dégage et qu'il se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait avec moi … »

« Et tu ne pense pas qu'il ai pu dire ça sous le coup de la colère et qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment ? »

« Je … Si … »

Sakura rouvrit son livre, l'air autoritaire venait tout juste de faire son grand retour.

« Bon, puisque que de ce côté-là c'est clair, passons au suivant : Sasuke. Alors : Monsieur Lion cherche toujours l'homme parfait ; brillant, généreux, beau etc... »

À cette phrase Naruto sentit sa fierté personnelle s'enflammer.

« Voilà, le genre de homme qu'il aimerait bien mettre dans son lit. Il sera donc capable de tous sortes d'éblouissements afin de parvenir à ses fins, car c'est bien connu, ce qu'un lion veut, il l'obtient. Quelqu'un de timide et de réservé deviendrait vite un problème pour lui car le natif du signe du Lion aime écraser et dominer. Très dangereux. Cependant, si ces critères sont respectés, monsieur lion peut devenir très généreux en amour et ne supporte absolument pas la mesquinerie et la trahison. S'il a affaire à cela, il est capable de vous rayer définitivement de sa vie. Monsieur Lion aime également la passion. Mais le natif de ce signe veut toujours avoir raison ce qui peut poser problème. À l'occasion, il croit aux vertus d'une bonne petite querelle pour soulager les tensions et changer d'atmosphère. »

Une fois la lecture finie, Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour commenter cette fois-ci. Comme à chaque fois que ça ne le concernait pas, soupira intérieurement la jeune femme.

« Je suis d'accord ! Il veut tou-jours avoir raison et parfois, on dirait qu'il fait exprès de me provoquer ! »

Comme toi idiot, aurait voulu lâcher involontairement Sakura.

« Mais ton bouquin il doit avoir un problème par ce qu'il est pas du tout généreux en amour. »

« Hum … C'est vrai », admit la jeune kunoichi.

Elle relut la phrase dans sa tête.

« Mais tu sais Naru, il faut pas croire à tout ce qui est écrit dedans. Pour moi, c'est juste un moyen de mettre le doigt sur ce qui va pas dans votre couple, en m'aidant de ce que je lis et de ce que tu me dis. C'est pas une Bible, comme tu l'as sortis si spirituellement tout à l'heure …

« Hum … »

« Bon, » souffla t-elle, « on arrive à la dernière partie de ce que je voulais te montrer. La relation en elle même ! »

« Elle peut même faire ça l'astrologie ? » Répondit Naruto, pas très sûr de la véracité des propos du gros volume posé sur les genoux de son amie et qui s'était déjà, à son avis, trompé une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Bof … C'est pas toujours très juste mais vous concernant, je pense que ça peut-être intéressant », lui dit-elle sur un ton amusé.

Son regard sur lui ne disait rien de bon qui vaille au jeune homme blond. Il déglutit lorsqu'elle recommença à nouveaux sa lecture :

« Votre histoire démarre sur le registre de l'intensité. Vos nuits conjuguent plaisir et volupté et vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer ensemble. Vous vivez une véritable passion enflammée et sensuelle. Le natif du Lion est un amant ardent et celui de la Balance lui fait découvrit d'autres palettes de sensation. Ils sont complémentaires. Mais malgré cet accord qui semble tourner presque exclusivement autours du sexe, il peut leur arriver de nombreuses querelles plus ou moins violentes. Notamment lorsque Monsieur Lion se sent obligé d'en provoquer afin de briser les tensions ou lorsque Monsieur Balance hésite et tergiverse ce qui n'est pas du registre de son compagnon qui prend des décisions et s'y tient. Egalement, Monsieur Balance peut trouver son compagnon trop autoritaire tandis que la jalousie du Monsieur Lion peut être agrémentée de magistrales disputes lorsque son compagnon fait ressortir son côté séducteur. Un autre petit problème : Monsieur Balance supporte très mal la solitude. Ainsi, lorsque l'homme Lion doit s'absenter pendant une durée assez longue il est préférable qu'il trouve de quoi occupé son autre moitié ou qu'il l'emmène avec lui. Sou peine de le retrouver dans d'autres bras à son arrivée. Car cet homme n'éprouve aucunes difficultés à séduire de nouvelles conquêtes. La survie du couple dépend un peu de la possessivité et de l'autorité des deux partis, et l'équilibre est souvent dur à trouver. Une fois passé tous ces obstacles, les deux aiment énormément profiter de la vie aux côté de leur compagnon et puis l'homme Balance a tant de charme … Qu'on lui pardonne bien des choses … Enfin, votre couple en jette et vous ne passez pas inaperçus ! »

Naruto relâcha le souffle d'air qu'il avait retenu pendant toute la tirade de son amie. Il avait du vrai là dedans. Pas mal de vrai. Mais quelques égarements aussi parfois. La jeune femme referma son livre et le posa à ses côté, sur le matelas confortable de la chambre. Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Bon, je suppose que tu veux à nouveau mon opinion non ? »

« Oui, s'exclama t-elle. »

« Eh bien c'est vrai qu'entre nous la passion est assez … Euh … Violente ? Ouais, c'est ça. On ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Enfin … Je sais pas pour Sasuke mais moi je pourrais pas ! »

Il continua d'un ton plus bas.

« J'ai besoin de sa peau, de ses caresses, de sa voix. Même quand il me traite de baka ou d'usuratonkachi. De son corps tout entier, bref, de sa présence. Je sais que parfois, je prends trop de temps pour me décider à faire un choix et que ça l'agace presque autant que lorsque j'essaie de le retenir dans le lit le matin pour pas qu'il s'en aille en mission, mais j'y peux rien ! Je suis comme ça ! »

Il baissa la tête, des mèches dorées venant voiler son visage et s'amusa à titiller son piercing contre son palet.

« Je sais que des fois c'est ma faute quand on se dispute mais … C'est dur de faire autrement, tu comprends ? »

À vrai dire, le jeune homme avait juste l'impression de s'empêtrer dans ce qu'il disait, de ne pas arriver à ordonner ses idées et de se perdre lui-même. Pourtant, l'envie de tout dire à son amie d'enfance, celle qui attendait là sur le rebord de son lit la réponse était plus forte que l'envie d'abandonner et de continuer à broyer du noir tout seul. Alors il continua.

« C'est dur de changer ! Je sais aussi que je devrais être capable au moins de changer pour lui, mais des fois ça dérape, comme aujourd'hui. »

Brusquement, il releva la tête et planta ses orbes azurs dans le regard de Sakura qui l'écoutait toujours aussi attentivement.

« Mais ce n'est pas non plus que de ma faute ! Il est possessif et jaloux en permanence ! Je ne le quitterais pas pour une fille rencontrée dans la rue ni pour un homme qui a un beau cul ! Alors j'aimerais juste qu'il arrête d'incendier tous le village du regard à chaque fois qu'on sort ensemble dehors ! C'était mignon au début de notre relation, mais maintenant c'est seulement devenu lassant et ridicule ! Et puis j'en ai marre aussi de son ton froid envers tout le monde ! J'aimerais qu'il sourie de temps en temps, qu'il me montre au moins qu'il est heureux avec moi ! Et puis j'en ai marre d'analyser toutes ses paroles pour deviner lesquelles sont des compliments à mon égard et lesquelles sont des réflexions ! J'en ai marre de devoir lui demander des gestes affectueux pour qu'il daigne me les accorder ! J'en ai marre de sa lubie du rangement ! J'en ai marre de sa supériorité sur tout ! Il est trop compliqué à comprendre, trop compliqué à vivre et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec lui. Je l'aime mais … »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Mais merde à la fin. »

Un silence accueillit sa dernière phrase avant que Sakura ne se mette à parler à son tour.

« Ecoutes Naruto, je crois que tout ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est à Sasuke que tu dois l'expliquer. À mon avis, et au vu de tout ce que tu m'as dit, vous devez tous les deux faire des efforts. Pas que lui, toi aussi. Mais il y a autre chose que je voudrais te dire. Tu le trouve trop orgueilleux, trop maniaque, trop possessif, trop froid, trop hautain, mais n'est-ce pas aussi ce qui fait que tu l'aime ? Avec ses défauts ? Tu dois bien penser que ça fait partit de lui, ça aussi. Et qu'il faut parfois savoir s'adapter afin de vivre en harmonie. De plus, je ne pense pas que vous soyez capable de vivre sans vous querellez. Vous avec besoin de vous battre, comme lorsque vous étiez gosses. C'est dans vos liens et c'est presque vital pour vous. Je veux dire … Vous en avez besoin afin de réduire les tensions, afin de vous prouvez que vous tenez réellement l'un à l'autre. Imagines-tu vraiment ta vie sans te battre avec lui ? Et puis franchement, crois-tu que ce soit si important la décoration par exemple ? Et puis de toute façon, vu ton sens du raffinement … »

Un rictus dégouté se dessina sur sa face, représentant à lui tout seul le reste de sa phrase.

Le jeune homme réfléchit assez vite. C'est vrai, au fond, qu'en avait-il à foutre que le tapis du salon soit noir et non pas orange et que la chambre ai été retapissée en gris au lieu du rouge qu'il avait proposé ? Pas grand-chose. C'était pour Sasuke qu'il était ici. Et non pour le papier peint, les meubles et le tapis. Il devait avouer également avouer qu'au moins il était le seul à faire la cuisine. Manquerait plus que Sasuke devienne doué dans ce domaine pour qu'il se sente entièrement dominé dans leur relation! Non, vu la cuisine de son amant, son implication dans celle-ci devenait une question de survie. Et le sexe … Ça il comptait bien y remédier au retour de l'Uchiha. Non, en fait, rien de bien sérieux. Et puis il devait bien s'avouer qu'un Uchiha sans le caractère de merde qui était vendu avec à l'achat, ce n'était plus un Uchiha, il manquait des pièces. Et ça faisait un peu, en quelque sorte, son charme. En fait, s'il creusait un peu plus profondément, il pouvait s'apercevoir sans mal que tout ça il le savait déjà. Il l'aimait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Leurs disputes en faisaient partis.

« Vous querellez tout le temps vous aimez ça. Vous battre ensemble, je veux dire. Et si ça tourne mal quelques fois c'est par ce que vous ne savez pas vous arrêter et que vous dépassez les bornes. »

Sous le regard scrutateur de Sakura, Naruto baissa les yeux. Légèrement honteux d'avoir passé tous ce temps à la recherche d'une solution si simple à trouver. Et qu'au fond de lui, il connaissait. Un faible "tu as raison" sortit de sa gorge.

« Et bien voilà ! s'exclama joyeusement Sakura. »

Victorieuse, elle referma d'un coup sec l'énorme volume qui émit un grand "clap" sonore, elle épousseta sa robe, fît un grand sourire à son ami et lui tendit la main pour le lever du lit. Celui-ci l'accepta avec un grand sourire et ils purent, tous les deux, regagner le salon ou Sai avait été abandonné de tous.

Affalé sur le tapis noir de Sasuke, devant le canapé et sur le dos, il dormait. L'heure que venait de passer Sakura et Naruto ensemble avait été mortellement ennuyeuse pour lui, et il s'était déjà plusieurs fois languit du retour de la jeune fille en égrenant les secondes sur la pendule accroché devant ses yeux. Alors, de fil en aiguille, avec sa bière finie à la main, il avait finit par faire comme prévu : s'endormir à plat ventre sur le canapé. Et puis il était tombé, comme ça, bêtement. Il bougeait beaucoup habituellement la nuit. Ça devait sûrement être ça. Et vu que Sai avait le sommeil lourd, presque aussi lourd que Naruto, il avait continué sa sieste, tranquillement installé sur le tapis noir acheté par "ce connard d'Uchiha à la petite bite". Selon Sai, seul lui avait la chance de posséder depuis la naissance "l'élément génétique ultime"

Seulement, s'il avait prévu qu'il s'endormirait sur le canapé. S'il aurait éventuellement pu prévoir qu'il finirait pas tomber, celui-ci n'étant pas très large. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'il ait pu prévoir ce qui allait lui tomber lui-même sur le dos Naruto.

Le jeune blond qui riait à gorge déployée avec Sakura était entré tout sourire retrouvé dans son salon. Avait marché d'un pas sûr et décidé vers la porte, prêt à ouvrir celle-ci et à raccompagner son amie et son coéquipier, et, brusquement, s'était retrouvé par terre. Là, dans cette position, affalé sur le jeune homme brun de tout son poids, une jambe entre les siennes, son torse touchant celui de l'autre presque à la perpendiculaire et ses deux bras en dessous, appuyé sur les coudes. Mais le pire fut peut-être quand il essaya de se relever et qu'il se mit tout à fait au dessus de Sai, ses jambes toujours au même endroit et ses coude le soutenant de chaque côté de la tête endormie. Et tout ça avant même que Sakura qui avait vu la scène au dernier moment n'ai put réagir. Avant même que lui-même ne prononce un "merde" typique de ce genre de situation. Et avant même que Sasuke n'ouvre la porte.

Les yeux de l'ex-nukenin passèrent instantanément du noir intense au rouge et les sharingans se matérialisèrent. Sa bouche se plissa dans un rictus de colère et ses sourcils suivirent le mouvement. La poignée de la porte grimaça de douleur quand la poigne qu'il appliquait dessus se fît de plus en plus forte.

Dans SON salon, SON blond, affalé sur un connard de brun moins sexy que lui ?

Sakura se recula un peu et put juger d'elle-même "l'apogée" de la possession Uchiesque pure. Peur.

Soudain, Sasuke se détacha de la porte et calme à l'extérieur, alors que ses yeux rouges hurlaient qu'il allait buter l'inconscient sous son blond, que ses pas lourd indiquaient que le dit blond allait prendre cher pour avoir osé ne serais-ce qu'une seconde avoir pensé le tromper, il se dirigea vers le duo.

« Narutoooo … »

Naruto n'osa même pas tourner la tête en sentant le souffle d'air chaud dans son oreille. Un frisson coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il déglutit. S'apprêtant plutôt à se lever et à courir le plus loin possible afin d'avoir un espoir, même minime, de distancer son amant lancé à ses trousses et de se trouver un endroit calme ou vivre en ermite le restant de ses jours.

Dommage, fût le mot qu'il aurait voulu sortir de sa gorge si sèche au moment où il sentit la poigne brutale de Sasuke lui enserrer le bras et le relever d'un coup sec. Sakura vît là l'ultime chance de sauver son coéquipier encore endormi et se précipita vers lui, le tira d'un coup sec à sa suite et profita de l'attention de l'Uchiha presque exclusivement focalisée sur Naruto pour s'enfuir au pas de course par la porte restée ouverte. Tout en traînant par le bras un Sai qui … À oui … Venait juste de réveiller.

Pétrifié, le blond n'osait toujours pas ne serais-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement et le deuxième souffle d'air qui frôla son oreille ne fît qu'augmenter sa peur en même temps qu'un frisson lui parcourait, pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes, l'échine.

« Enfin débarrassé des gêneurs … »

* * *

* : Naruto veut parler ici du zodiaque chinois bien évidement. Seulement, n'ayant pas l'année de naissance de nos héros, j'ai bien été obligée de faire sans. Il aurait été cependant plus logique, je l'avoue, de mettre ici leur signe astrologiques chinois. Mais ceci étant tout simplement impossible à réaliser pour moi, j'ai dut trouver un compromis.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke s'avança à pas lents et calmes, maîtrisés vers la porte ouverte, la ferma lentement et Naruto, debout sur le tapis au centre de la pièce n'osait toujours pas faire un geste. Toujours surpris et prit de court par des évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés beaucoup trop vite selon lui.

Sakura et lui qui sortent de la chambre, Sai par terre, la chute, Sasuke, Sakura qui traîne Sai, Sasuke, Sai. Sai ?

Putain, mais pourquoi adoptait-il la tenue de quelqu'un en faute alors qu'il était innocent ? Le nom de son coéquipier lui apporta un bref éclair de lucidité et le sortit enfin de son immobilité. Il fallait qu'il bouge ou sinon … Il esquissa un pas hors du tapis mais il n'avait même pas atteint son bord que deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille fortement, le plaquant contre un torse chaud et musclé. Il devina plus qu'il ne le vit le sourire satisfait et surement sadique plaqué sur les lèvres de son amant et tenta une autre option que la fuite : parlementer.

« Ecoutes Sasuke, je sais pas ce que t'as cru voir, mais je suis juste tombé et … »

Il se stoppa soudain en sentant une langue venir lécher le lobe de son oreille. La voix rauque et chaude de Sasuke le fit frémir :

« Tout ça m'est complètement égal … »

Merde, merde, merde … La chaleur que l'intonation de la phrase et son sous entendu avait commencé à provoquer dans le bas de son ventre commença à se répandre. Il était décidément bien trop sensible à ce genre de choses et Sasuke en usait trop souvent. Fichues hormones !

« Enfoiré », réussit-il à articuler tout en sentant la bouche de son amant se déporter dans son cou pour y déposer baisers papillons et léchouilles.

« Hum … J'ai toujours aimé ton sens de la répartie usuratonkachi », susurra Sasuke contre la peau bronzée.

« Connard … »

En fait, réfléchit-il à toute vitesse malgré les caresses qui lui prodiguait son amant, si ça lui est égal, c'est juste par ce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le tromper avec Sai ! Alors il avait juste envie de … Naruto hésita une fraction de seconde entre les deux mots qui s'offraient à lui puis décida de prendre celui qui semblait le plus approprié à la situation. Il veut juste … baiser ? Il aurait du le savoir, se morigéna t-il. Un Sasuke, après une dispute et une petite balade pour se calmer les nerfs avait besoin d'action. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et pourtant il avait bêtement crût que leur dispute n'était pas une dispute comme les autres. Et que donc, la suite serait forcément différente. Stupide, pensa t-il avec un soupir intérieur.

Les mains de Sasuke, qui jusque là étaient restées bien sagement agrippées à sa taille commencèrent tout doucement à soulever le bas du tissu de son tee-shirt, découvrant la peau. Quand elles se posèrent sur son épiderme, le jeune homme sursauta violement, faisant ricaner la bouche qui dans son cou continuait de prodiguer ses caresses.

« T'as les mains froides, enfoiré … »

« Tais-toi et profite … »

Profiter ? Mais avait-il envie de se laisser aller ? Avait-il envie de se laisser faire, comme d'habitude ? Ses réflexions furent coupées par un suçon laissé à la base de son cou. Il mordilla nerveusement la petite boule orange sur sa langue.

Pendant ce temps, les mains se baladèrent quelques secondes sur la peau de son ventre, qui se tendait à leur passage, puis montèrent à la verticale. Quand elles se posèrent sur ses pectoraux, la respiration de Naruto se coupa pour s'accélérer et malgré ses réticences encore présentes à se faire dominer, il en voulait quand même un peu à son amant de vouloir ralentir les choses. Sasuke faisait exprès de jouer avec ses nerfs, et ceux du blond n'étant pas très résistants, ça marchait plutôt bien.

La bouche dans son cou s'employait maintenant à tracer des sillons humides et brûlants sur sa peau et les mains sur ses pectoraux se mirent en mouvement, frôlant les tétons puis les pinçant, de plus en plus fort. Naruto retint un gémissement en se mordant violement la lèvre inférieur, l'Uchiha savait très bien qu'il était sensible à cet endroit là. Et il était sûr qu'en ce moment même, les yeux de Sasuke s'étaient faits plus menaçants. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche, non, pas cette fois, s'il voulait le dominer, il faudrait qu'il fasse mieux que ça. Oh oui, beaucoup mieux ! Son amant grogna dans son cou et Naruto le sentit se baisser alors qu'un bras passait derrière ses genoux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet …

« Huh ? »

Une brève pression le fît basculer en arrière et l'autre bras prît appuis sous sa nuque. Nan, il … Il … Le portait comme une princesse ?

«MAIS QU'EST-CE C'QUE TU FAIS UCHIHA ! POSE-MOI PAR TERRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Rouge de colère et de honte, –il était un fier ninja combattant les méchants nukenins et pas une princesse à sauver de son dragon quand même !- il battit des jambes pour appuyer ses dires, tentant avec ses mains de défaire la prise de son petit-ami. Peine perdue. Au contraire, le brun le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, un rictus machiavélique qu'il pouvait voir cette fois et qui faisait froid dans son dos étirant les coins de sa bouche. Ils traversèrent ainsi le couloir principal de la demeure avant d'arriver devant la pièce que venait juste de quitter Naruto avec Sakura. Sasuke fit coulisser le panneau du mur et entraîna son paquet, qui continuait de se débattre, dans la chambre avant de le jeter sans douceur sur le lit. Dans l'action, il défit son tee-shirt noir, exposant à la vue de son amant son torse de porcelaine, fin et finement musclé.

Naruto, lui, crut que sa colonne vertébrale allait lâcher lorsqu'il s'enfonça sans ménagement dans le matelas, suivit la seconde suivante par son amant torse nu qui prît un malin plaisir à presser son corps contre le sien et le lit. Il entreprit aussitôt dans des gestes pressés de débarrasser à son tour son blond de son tee-shirt blanc qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de chiffon. Pour l'instant, le jeune ninja avait décidé de laisser faire son connard d'amant. Il aurait bien une occasion quelconque à un moment ou à un autre de retourner la situation en sa faveur, non ?

Une fois la barrière de tissu tombée, les yeux onyx se stoppèrent sur le torse de son homologue et naviguèrent sur la peau caramel. Naruto détourna les yeux, gêné, face au regard prédateur qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de son partenaire. Il ne put donc pas voir la langue de celui-ci venir lécher ses fines lèvres en affichant une expression de pure gourmandise. Le brun se colla au corps de Naruto et se délecta de la sensation de leurs deux épidermes collés l'un contre l'autre, un frisson les secoua tous les deux et un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke.

Rapidement, il reprit sa tâche et ses mains se retrouvèrent sur la ceinture de pantalon de Naruto, bataillant avec alors que les mains du blond s'accrochaient dans un geste presque désespéré à ses cheveux, tirant les mèches corbeaux. La douce chaleur dans son bas ventre ne faisait qu'augmenter de plus en plus et il était quasiment sûre que vu l'emplacement de la tête de Sasuke en ce moment même, il devait sûrement voir la bosse qui commençait à déformer son pantalon. Il l'avouait : la situation l'excitait.

La ceinture céda, suivit du bouton de son jean. La braguette n'offrit pas plus de résistance. Et, à nouveau, Sasuke se lécha les lèvres.

Les deux bras de Naruto recouvrirent ses yeux alors qu'il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues pendant que les mains de son amant venaient se poser sur ses hanches, les découvrant au fur et à mesure que son pantalon quittait ses jambes. À chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur sa peau brûlante, il avait l'impression que les mains de Sasuke l'électrifiaient. Putain, ce qu'elles étaient froides. Un peu comme un cadavre, songea t-il alors que le jeune homme venait de poser sa bouche sur la bosse de son boxer.

« Haan … »

Un frisson violent le parcouru et il n'avait put réprimer, cette fois, le gémissement qui était sortit de sa bouche. Un nouveau rictus fendit la bouche de Sasuke alors qu'il venait enfin d'obtenir ce qu'il attendait tant depuis qu'il avait commencé à "torturer" sa victime. Il augmenta la pression qu'il faisait subir avec sa bouche à la verge de son amant, malaxant les bourses qu'il pouvait deviner sous le boxer rouge et sentit le corps de celui-ci s'arquer légèrement sous le plaisir ressentit. Le pantalon quitta totalement les jambes de Naruto et alla s'échouer non loin du tee-shirt.

Il observa un instant le visage tordu de douleur et de plaisir et le corps parcouru de frissons alors qu'il continuait d'appuyer plus ou moins fortement ses mains sur la verge du blond. Ses joues rougies et son souffle court ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Quand à ses bras, il n'allait pas tarder à quitter ses yeux. Foi d'Uchiha, Naruto ne résisterait pas longtemps ! Il balada ses doigts fins sur la longueur du membre qui suintait de pré-sperme à travers le tissu et il s'amusa à suivre du doigt la veine.

« Putaaaain ! », gémit Naruto.

« Hum … Ça fais mal, mon ange ? »

Oui, ça fait mal, connard ! Aurait voulut lui répliquer l'être sous lui mais trop occupé à réprimer de nouveau ses gémissements, fermant fort les yeux sou ses bras et se mordant la langue, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Evidemment que la sensation était désagréable. La torture d'avoir sa verge toujours comprimée par le boxer et le plaisir apporté par les caresses de son amant combinés le poussait constamment vers la jouissance sans pouvoir toutefois se laisser aller. Il desserra finalement les dents et passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, attirant le regard de l'Uchiha sur celles-ci. La chaleur que lui renvoyait ses yeux et l'envie qui s'y reflétait en voyant sortir la petite boule orange de son antre fît espérer au jeune homme blond une délivrance prochaine. Ou instantanée. Sasuke arracha presque le tissu rouge dans sa précipitation.

La virilité de son amant, érigée face à lui, le fît à nouveau sourire, si tant est qu'un Uchiha pouvait avoir ce genre d'expression faciale et augmenta un peu plus son propre désir. Déjà bien allumé depuis qu'il avait commencé à dévêtir Naruto, son sexe commençait à devenir douloureux dans son propre boxer. Il découvrit un peu de pré-sperme s'écoulant de la hampe tendu de son blond et se baissa jusqu'à la frôler de son nez. Il recueillit du bout de la langue une goutte de liquide blanc et releva la tête afin de voir le visage de Naruto, afin de savoir si sa torture avait eu l'effet escompté.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui plût pas et une pointe de colère et d'agacement enfla dans ses veines. Il fronça les sourcils en redressant le haut de son corps, mécontent. Naruto dont le regard était toujours entravé par ses deux bras sentit ceux-ci se faire attraper brusquement et violemment par l'Uchiha qui les plaqua de chaque côté de sa tête, étendus. Naruto grogna et reçu pour toute réponse un regard noir qui signifiait un "recommence si tu l'ose" ainsi qu'un baiser déposé du bout des lèvres. Un murmure à son oreille le fît frissonner, puis rougir sous le ton indécent de son partenaire.

« Je veux que tu me vois te sucer. »

Mon Dieu ! Comment pouvait-on être un modèle de classe et d'élégance et proférer des paroles d'une telle insanité avec ce genre de voix là ? Il se jura d'écrire un jour un livre sur la face cachée d'Uchiha Sasuke.

De nouveaux le visage du brun se pencha sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné que le précèdent. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure du blond qui ouvrit la bouche, quémandeur, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale de son amant. Cherchant ce piercing qui l'excitait tant et qu'il s'amusa à titiller lui aussi de son membre. Elles bataillèrent toutes les deux pour la dominance avant que Sasuke, tricheur, ne s'appuie sur ses coude, et force un peu plus sur le visage de son blond, prenant le contrôle de l'échange. Naruto se laissa finalement faire, des papillons courants dans son ventre alors qu'un fin filet de salive coulait de sa bouche. La chaleur et l'excitation que lui provoquait ce baiser fît couler encore un peu plus de pré sperme le long de sa verge. Le corps brûlant de Sasuke contre le sien aidant. Putain ce qu'il le voulait à présent ! Se refuser à gémir devenait de plus en plus dur. Il le voulait, il le voulait, il le voulait. Le désir avait toujours été explosif entre eux. Sasuke le touchait un peu il était déjà dans cette état ! Et pourtant, il n'avait pas encore attaqué les choses sérieuses.

Sasuke consentit enfin, à contre cœur, à s'arracher à la bouche si chaude de son amant, continuant cependant à l'embrasser le long de la mâchoire, descendant dans le cou alors que Naruto tournait la tête afin de lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Il lécha, mordilla et marqua l'espace tendrement offert à lui, se gorgeant du goût de vanille de la peau bronzée. Il avait toujours aimé l'odeur qui se dégageait de son amant, une odeur de soleil et de ramens, mêlée à son shampoing à l'orange. Mais plus encore, ce qu'il préférait, c'était ce goût de vanille que possédait l'épiderme du blond.

Il continua sa descente, léchant et mordillant les tétons, laissant des tracés brûlant sur la peau, retraçant de la pointe de la langue les muscles du jeune homme qui se contractaient à son passage. Il pouvait sentir sous celle-ci la respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadée de Naruto.

« T'aime ça ? Hum … Naru ? »

Lorsqu'il arriva au nombril, il s'appliqua à y rentrer et sortir rapidement son muscle, mimant l'acte futur. Naruto poussa un nouveau gémissement difficilement retenu qui parvint divinement aux oreilles de son amant.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Sasuke baissa encore plus bas son visage et Naruto rougit violement en constatant qu'il se trouvait maintenant juste en face de son membre érigé. Sasuke se plaça juste en face et frôla à nouveau du nez la virilité tendue de son blond avant d'appliquer un léger mouvement de langue sur le gland rougi, ajoutant sa salive au prés-sperme. Jouant, retardant au maximum ce qu'il savait être attendu de son amant, il s'amusa un petit moment à ce petit jeu. Donnant coups de langue sur coup de langue, s'amusant du souffle de sa victime qui devenait de plus en plus erratique, sa cage thoracique se soulevant par à coups. Recueillant par-ci par-là des gouttes de liquide blanc.

Naruto avait chaud, l'atmosphère de la pièce lui semblait s'être considérablement réchauffée depuis le début de leurs ébats et Sasuke semblait visiblement prendre un malin plaisir à faire grimper les degrés. Putain mais il attendait quoi ce con ? Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu crier s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à retenir ses gémissements en fermant hermétiquement sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas céder, pas céder à la torture douce-amère que lui infligeait son compagnon. Sa fierté le lui interdisait. Il tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir vain de chasser la chaleur et l'envie qui montait, montait … Se mordant les lèvres avec hargne, il ferma les yeux et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. Résister n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait cru. C'est qu'il était doué ce bâtard ! Et Naruto savait ce qu'il voulait. Il attendait qu'il le supplie, mais il ne céderait pas. Putaaaain ! Sa peau, son sexe, sa bouche, tout son corps entier réclamait ce qu'il lui refusait : le corps de son amant.

Sasuke semblait, lui, beaucoup s'amuser des réactions que sa petite torture provoquait chez Naruto. Elle ne lui était pas indifférente. C'était bien. Dans quelques instants, il en était sûr, il craquerait. Il finirait bien par le supplier. L'Uchiha n'attendait que ça. Que son amant, Uzumaki Naruto, le Kyuubi, le capitaine des anbus et le futur Hokage de Konoha le supplie de le prendre en bouche. Le supplie de le lécher et de le prendre bien profondément. Il lui devait bien ça. Après tout, il avait bien failli faire de son appartement une marre de sang après avoir vu SON blond sur l'autre idiot. Avant de comprendre que l'autre était peut-être tout bêtement tombé. Comme d'habitude.

Naruto n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et Sasuke qui s'amusait maintenant à frôler de la langue son frein tendu finissait par le rendre doucement, mais sûrement, fou. Oui, il devenait presque fou à attendre. Et une phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit, rythmant ses coups de tête à droite et à gauche alors qui sentait trop brièvement la langue de son amant sur la peau tendue de son sexe : "suce moi profond, suce moi profond". C'est donc dans un état plus ou moins conscient de sa prochaine source de remords qu'il renonça à sa si chère fierté et articula faiblement un :

« Putain … Haan … S'il … S'il te plaît », qui lui arracha presque la bouche.

Avec sadisme, Sasuke donna un dernier coup de langue sur la tête de son sexe d'où s'écoulait librement le liquide séminal et décida de pousser Naruto encore plus loin dans ses retranchements.

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu mon ange ? »

« Haan … Connard ! Tu … Le sais ! »

Non, Sasuke ne voyait vraiment pas. Mais peut-être que son amant voudrait bien l'éclairer à ce sujet ?

Il prit les bourses de Naruto dans sa main et les malaxa doucement, au rythme de ses coups de langue.

« Non, je ne sais pas », répondit-il de mauvaise foi et d'une voix qui se voulait neutre et maîtrisée. Alors qu'au fond, il bouillait littéralement, victime de lui-même, de la torture qu'il affligeait à son blond. Il n'attendait que la supplication de Naruto. Son sexe lui faisait mal tellement il était comprimé dans son pantalon et son boxer qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé. Il faudrait que son amant s'occupe rapidement de ça, pensa t-il.

« Prends … prends la … Dans ta bouche … Enfoiré … »

Victorieux, Sasuke préféra faire pour, cette fois, une impasse sur la vulgarité de son amant et lui accorda ce qu'il lui demandait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et engouffra le sexe luisant de désir de Naruto dans sa cavité buccale avant d'entamer de longs va et viens, prenant soin d'enfourner toujours plus loin la virilité dans sa bouche. Les reins du futur hokage se mirent alors automatiquement en mouvement alors qu'il poussait un grognement de pur plaisir qui fît gémir Sasuke sourdement en sentant son propre sexe encore dans sa prison de tissu réagir à ce son érotique. Lorsqu'il le sentit proche de la jouissance, il stoppa tout mouvement et ressortit le membre de son compagnon de sa bouche dans un petit "plop". Naruto geignit, ressentant instantanément le manque.

Le désir brutal et violent qu'avait provoqué Sasuke depuis sa torture jusqu'à ce qu'il le suce avait ôté tout envie de rébellion de la part du jeune futur Hokage. Laissant seulement gravé dans sa chair et coulant dans ses veines le désir de satisfaire ce besoin primaire qu'il avait de l'autre. Et assouvir ce désir devenait sa seule préoccupation. Peut importe qu'il doive être pénétré et dominé. Sa fierté envolée, seul la queue et la bouche du brun comptaient. Tout son corps lui criait.

Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de Sasuke qui se laissa faire et en profita pour mirer de ses onyx le magnifique visage rouge d'excitation et bronzé encadré de mèches dorées qui posait ses azurs en un regard concentré sur le boucle de sa ceinture. Il sourit tendrement, écartant de sa main les quelques mèches blondes qui se collaient à son front à cause de la sueur qu'avait provoqués leur ébats et sentit tout à coups, sans qu'il ne se ce soit aperçut de grand-chose, son jean glisser sur ses hanches pâles. Il écarta avec douceur les mains de son amant et envoya lui-même valser le vêtement gênant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Enfin, sous le regard scrutateur et chaud de son petit-ami, il retira son boxer, dévoilant son sexe tendu et suintant, preuve que Naruto n'était pas le seul excité.

Comme au ralentit, Naruto se laissa entraîner en arrière par le poids du corps de Sasuke sur le sien et leurs virilités brûlantes se rencontrèrent. Aussitôt un gémissement d'extase sortit de la bouche du blond et de son amant en même temps qu'un violent frisson de désir prenait les deux jeunes hommes. Comme un signal de départ, ce fût ce qui enflamma la mèche.

Tout à coup les mains de Sasuke s'activèrent et se perdirent sur la peau de son homologue. Naruto sous lui l'imita et brusquement, la pièce monta de plusieurs degrés à la fois. Dans l'effusion des corps et le mélange des sueurs et des fluides, le jeune blond ne faisait plus attention à rien. Si ce n'était qu'il touchait Sasuke, embrassait Sasuke, et gémissait à cause de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il était partout à la fois et qu'il n'existait que lui. Qu'il n'existait que pour lui. En ce moment même, il n'avait envie de penser à rien. Juste se donner corps et âme pour son amant. C'était la seule chose qui comptait, à présent. Ses mains à la fois sur ses tétons, son ventre plat et dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche dans son cou et sur la sienne. Sa langue humide sur son épiderme, sa langue qui prenait le contrôle de sa cavité, ses jambes nues entre les siennes, son sexe qui se frottait au sien et ses hanches bougeant en rythme à ses coups de reins involontaires. Le regard d'onyx chaud de Sasuke qui s'accrochait à ses propres azurs, guère dans un meilleur état. Oh putain ce qu'il le voulait en lui. La patience n'était vraiment pas sa qualité première.

Leurs verges comprimés entre leurs deux corps luisant de sueur et de près sperme leur faisait de plus en plus mal et Sasuke écarta alors les jambes de Naruto, se plaçant entre elles alors qu'il relevait la gauche, de façon à la remonter jusqu'à son flan. Elle s'enroula d'elle-même autours de sa taille, suivie immédiatement par la deuxième. Prenant son amant tout contre lui, sa verge glissa sur la raie de ses fesses ferme et musclées et il ne put réfréner un gémissement rauque, tremblant d'impatience de retrouver cette chaleur et cette étroitesse au creux des reins de son blond. Il lui sembla tout à coup qu'il ne l'avait pas connue depuis des siècles.

« Humm … Sas'ke … J'en ai envie … Maintenant … S'il te plaît … !

Le murmure qui résonnât à ses oreilles faillit le faire gémir à nouveau tant il ressemblait à une supplication et il déposa Naruto sur le lit. C'est avec grand peine qu'il étira le bras afin de saisir la poignée du tiroir de la table de nuit pour l'ouvrir. Il farfouilla un instant dans le bordel qui semblait y régner, pesta contre l'objet qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver et qui le frustrait de secondes en secondes, puis attrapa enfin un tube de lubrifiant. Dévissant le bouchon, il en appliqua généreusement sur les doigts de sa main libre et, se plaçant entre les jambes de son amant, il suréleva légèrement ses anches, et en dirigea un vers l'intimité de Naruto, caressant le contour, appuyant plus ou moins fortement. Un autre gémissement atteint ses oreilles et il fit rentrer le premier. Celui-ci passa sans trop de difficulté et le jeune homme, après quelques vas et vient ajouta le deuxième, accompagné cette fois d'un léger geignement d'inconfort.

« Naruto …, souffla t-il d'une voix rauque de plaisir contenu.

« Hum … » Fût la seule réponde de Naruto alors que son visage se détendait de plus en plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des gémissements de plaisirs emplirent la chambre et Sasuke se mordait de plus en plus la langue devant le visage de son amant, tordu de plaisir, les lèvres rouges et les yeux à demi fermés, pendant qu'il appliquait des mouvements de ciseaux, prenant un soin tout particulier à préparer largement sa venue en son amant. Mais alors qu'il allait ajouter un troisième doigt, une des mains de Naruto les stoppa. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. Sous le regard étonné de Sasuke, il remonta le haut de son corps et scella leur lèvres dans un baiser passionné qu'il rompit en murmurant tout contre la bouche du brun :

«Maintenant ! », d'un ton impérieux.

« Je risque … Hum … de te faire du mal … Naru », parvint à peine à articuler le brun.

« Pas grave … Ça ira », assura son amant avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke se mit alors à genoux, et tout en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde de ses yeux possessifs le corps offert à lui sur les draps, il appliqua une nouvelle ration généreuse de lotion sur ses mains. Une fois sa virilité enduite, il souleva légèrement le corps de Naruto et la positionna à l'entrée du corps de son amant. Il profita un instant de sentir sa verge presser légèrement contre l'anneau de chair avant de commencer à le pénétrer doucement. La sensation d'être compressé dans le corps de son blond le fît presque jouir instantanément. Une fois rendu à la garde, il contempla d'un air soucieux le visage fermé de Naruto et l'expression de douleur peinte sur celui-ci. Il se retenait à grand peine de pilonner violement le corps sous lui, de peur de lui faire mal. Mais la chaleur étroite du jeune homme blond le poussait lui aussi à ses limites et c'est dans un soulagement qu'il accueillit le léger sourire qui l'invita alors à bouger lentement en lui. Dieu qu'il en avait envie ! Il débuta par de léger coups de reins, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond, cherchant ce point. La tâche qui ferait décoller son blond.

« Oh putain … Sas'keeee ! »

Trouvé !

Le corps de Naruto s'arqua violement vers le haut et sa voix, conjuguée au prénom de son amant, susurré sur cette intonation de luxure firent à Sasuke l'effet d'une bombe, accélérant la cadence de plus en vite, bientôt seulement mût par son propre désir qui lui commandait sans cesse de pousser toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Si profond en lui qu'il se perdait totalement dans ses sensations. C'était si bon. Naruto était si bon !

« Ooh … Sas'kee … Sas'kee … Sas'kee »

« Haan … »

Oh putain, cette voix, il voulait l'entendre prononcer son prénom encore et encore. Ses coups de butoirs devinrent de plus en plus rapides, transformant la cadence de départ plutôt lente et quelque chose de plus animal où ils se perdaient toujours plus loin à deux.

Naruto le sentait en lui, cette personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, qu'il ne laisserait jamais s'éloigner loin de lui. Il le sentait dans chaque partie de son corps, effleurer sa peau, s'enfoncer en lui. Briser l'obstacle de son corps pour atteindre son cœur. Encore plus, il voulait cette sensation encore plus fort. Augmenter la cadence, encore. Au niveau supérieur. Jouir pour lui, grâce à lui.

« Plus loin … Plus … Aaah … Profond … Huuum … »

« Oooh … Naruuu … Hn … »

Les mains blanches s'agrippèrent plus fermement encore aux reins de son compagnon et griffèrent la peau bronzée dans le mouvement. Son regard se fît plus possessif encore alors qu'il contemplait le visage en plaine extase de son blond. Il voulait le marquer, oh oui le marquer de l'intérieur, jouir en lui plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il voulait que ce corps lui appartienne pour toujours, une éternité même ! Peu importe, il ne le laisserait jamais s'enfuir. Ce corps à la peau caramel lui appartenait entièrement, tout autant que les deux orbes azurs qui se fermaient par intermittence sous le plaisir ressentit ou que les fines moustaches qui ornaient les joues. La langue qui passait sur les lèvres roses. Tout lui appartenait, de la bouche criait maintenant son nom, jusqu'à ces mains qui serraient les draps avec tant de force que leurs jointures étaient blanches. Toute sa personne était à lui et toute la sienne lui appartenait. Son corps et son cœur était entièrement rempli de la présence de cet être cher sous lui, il voulait remplir ce même corps de tout son être, marquer ce cœur pour l'éternité. Ce vœu, c'état le même qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il accéléra encore plus la cadence comme le demandait Naruto, se sentant venir à ses limites.

« Sas'ke … Sas'ke … Sas'ke … Sas'ke … »

C'était la seule chose qui tournait sans fin, en boucle interminable dans son esprit embrouillé par la plaisir. Ce nom qui s'écrivait en lettres de feux dans sa tête vide de tout. Sasuke, Sasuke … Sasuke était son univers tout entier à cet instant même. L'homme qui avait effacé son esprit pour y inscrire ce seul nom. Cette litanie suppliante qui sortait de sa bouche. Priant pour qu'il le délivre.

« Sas'ke … Sas'ke … »

Et c'est sur son nom, à cause de sa voix et que, sentant bientôt sa fin venir, il empoigna brusquement la verge tendue de son amant en lui prodiguant le même rythme fou qu'il imposait à l'intérieur de lui, touchant sans cesse sa prostate. S'interdisant de se libérer tant que Naruto ne l'aurait pas fait avant lui, il ferma à demi les yeux et mira quelques secondes le visage du jeune homme blond sous lui Alors soudain, à sa limite, le corps de Naruto s'arqua violemment en arrière tandis que l'orgasme explosait dans son ventre, ravageait son corps entier, lui laissant seulement à l'esprit un seul nom qu'il cria, celui de son amant. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis qui sa jouissance se déversait en de longs jets blanchâtres sur son corps et celui de son amant. Tout son être se contracta brusquement par puissants à coups et autours de Sasuke, son anus fît de même, précipitant à son tour le brun dans la jouissance. Celui-ci fît encore quelques aller-retour à l'intérieur de son blond pendant qu'il se déversait par jets dans son corps.

Naruto, seul ce nom résonnait lui aussi dans sa tête, annihilant tout le reste alors qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ce plaisir qui le ravageait tout entier. Naruto … Naruto … Naruto …

Sasuke resta quelques instants encore dans le corps de Naruto avant que le plaisir ne se dissipe totalement et qu'il ne pose un regard épuisé sur le corps sous lui. Naruto avait les yeux complètement fermés et son souffle erratique soulevait sa cage thoracique difficilement. Ses joues rouges, sa langue et son piercing qui passaient nerveusement sur ses lèvres lui arrachèrent un sourire doux, amoureux. Il aimait le contempler après la jouissance, il était si beau qu'il se demandait parfois lui-même pourquoi le jeune blond couchait avec lui, un homme, alors qu'il pouvait se trouver une charmante jeune villageoise, ou une kunoichi avec qui passer ses soirées. Qui lui ferait un enfant et offrirait une descendance au futur hokage de Konoha.

Sans se douter que l'autre pensait la même chose à son propos.

Il l'aimait tant, tellement. Il était la seule chose qui le faisait encore rester dans ce village ou trop souvent encore il recevait des regard de haine pure. Ce sentiment s'était développé petit à petit mais il était si fort maintenant. Cet usuratonkachi incapable de ranger une pile de vêtements …

Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de son homologue, caressant le peau pendant que les paupière de Naruto s'ouvraient doucement sur le bleu redevenu calme de ses yeux. Il attrapa la main de son brun et le força à se baisser jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'allonge sur lui et ne vienne l'embrasser tendrement. Glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Profitant du calme après la tempête. Du bonheur d'avoir été un, puis deux à nouveaux. Allongés peau contre peau, se fichant de la sueur et de leur semences qui maculaient leur torses. Il lui appartenait. À lui et seulement à lui …

Une fois qu'il en eut la force et le courage, il sortit du corps bronzé et se repositionna à ses côté, le prenant en cuillère, le dos contre son torse, sentant la preuve de sa possession qui coulait doucement des fesses de son amant. Il passa possessivement ses deux bras musclés autours de la taille caramel de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son coup, respirant à nouveau cette odeur d'orange, lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se caler plus confortablement contre lui. Il eut un rictus amusé et tira la couverture sur eux. Le sommeil ne fût pas long à les emporter.

* * *

Il faisait chaud, il était bien. Incroyablement bien.

Lentement, il ouvrit une paupière pour tomber sur deux orbes charbons qui le fixait, une étincelle amusée brillant dans le regard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser définitivement les dernières brumes de sommeil qui s'accrochaient à son esprit et bougea un peu les jambes sous l'épais drap qui couvrait son corps. Prenant peu à peu conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il avait sûrement dut bouger durant la nuit et se trouvait maintenant presque affalée contre son amant, une jambe entre les siennes, un bras derrière son dos et qu'il retira justement, des fourmis le parcourant aussitôt, l'autre bras posé sur son torse et sa tête posée sur le ventre plat de Sasuke. Il pouvait sentir sous lui la respiration calme et douce de son amant.

Sasuke, lui, se tenait allongé sous lui, ses deux bras enserrant sa taille en une prise ferme. L'empêchant de bouger et maintenant son corps contre le sien. Leur deux épidermes collés ensembles. Son visage rayonnait de calme et de bonheur, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait avec son blond lové dans ses bras, après avoir fait l'amour. Lui aussi se sentait bien, dans cette chaleur matinale réconfortante.

Naruto sourit, plus franchement cette fois-ci. Il déporta son regard sur le petit réveil posé sur leur table de nuit et pût y lire neuf heure trente du matin. C'était décidemment bien rare qu'ils se lèvent à cette heure là et une preuve supplémentaire du bien être qu'il ressentait dans les bras blanc et musclés de son partenaire.

Pourtant, ce fût dans un grognement qu'il se sentit repousser sur le côté, Sasuke s'arrachant à la chaleur du lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Sas'ke ? » Marmonna t-il, la bouche encore pâteuse.

« Je me lève, usuratonkachi ! Ça fais bientôt une demis heure que je te regarde dormir. Pas question de paresser encore plus ! Il est tard, lève toi ! »

Et sur ces paroles pleines de joie et d'heureuses perspectives, sûrement pour faire bonne mesure et assurer ainsi à son compagnon une sortie de lit des plus douces, le brun tira d'un coup sec la couverture, faisant instantanément greloter son blond dont l'épiderme fût parcouru de chair de poule. Le froid matinal n'était vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas du goût de Naruto. Ni les manières de son amant de si bon matin. Eux qui venaient de passer une nuit superbe ! Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer d'une façon des plus sonores mais … Sasuke avait déjà filé à la cuisine ! Le traître, siffla Naruto entre ses dents. Il fuyait la bataille !

À contre cœur, le jeune homme sortit donc du lit et s'habilla, puisque Sasuke avait également emporté avec lui la couette moelleuse, histoire d'éviter à son amant une rechute brutale. Il chopa dans l'armoire un boxer à l'Uchiha et un pantalon noir. Comment ça il était aussi à Sasuke ? Meuh il n'avait qu'a pas laissé ses affaires parmi les siennes. Il trouvait, il prenait Et puis le noir lui allait bien … C'est son brun lui-même qui lui avait dit ! Na !

Sur ses bonnes pensées, il enfila ledit pantalon en sautillant à cloches pieds et rejoignit également la cuisine ou le brun s'affairait, lui aussi juste en pantalon, laissant à la vue de son amant son ventre plat et son torse finement musclé, à faire chauffer du lait dans une casserole et du café dans l'autre. S'approchant par derrière de celui-ci, il l'enserra dans ses bras –l'histoire de la couette déjà bien oubliée dans son esprit- et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

« Hum … Sas'kee … », geignit-il dans son cou, satisfait lorsqu'il remarqua la légère chair de poule qu'il y créait.

« Non, c'est hors de question Naru », répliqua celui-ci d'un ton ferme.

« Mais ! Sasuuuuu ! »

« Non, non et non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi, ce serait sans les ramens ! Manger équilibré Naruto, ça ne veut pas dire manger des nouilles au petit déjeuner ! Le lait, c'est bon pour toi le matin ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est soit moi, soit les ramens. », termina t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Naruto fut bien obligé de se ranger à la loi matinale Ultime Uchiha. Il ne comptait certainement pas passer un seul matin sans son brun. Hors de question ! Inimaginable ! Abominable ! En attendant que le petit déjeuner soit chaud, il déambula dans la maison, passant dans le salon et s'apprêtant à rejoindre la salle de bain pour une douche qui s'imposait évidente vu leur activité de la veille lorsqu'il se stoppa en apercevant quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dût se trouver là, sur la table basse du salon, devant le canapé. "L'Astrologie Pratique", toujours orné de sa belle couverture bleuté, semblait avoir été oubliée par Sakura hier soir.

Un sourire purement malicieux se dessina sur son visage et il se saisit du gros volume avant de s'élancer en direction de la cuisine, le saint graal avec lui.

« SASUKE ! SI T'AS LE TEMPS, TU POURRAIS LIRE ÇAS'IL TE PLAÎT ? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Et voilà, c'était la fin de ce one shot plutôt … Long. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Imaginer mélanger l'astrologie avec l'univers de Naruto me titillait l'esprit depuis pas mal de temps, déjà. Je recherchais juste la trame qui allait avec et le temps de faire tout ça. Maintenant que c'est fait, je suis plutôt heureuse de l'avoir terminé.

Une suite est normalement prévue, elle devrait s'intituler "_Chroniques Astrologique_" et ne sera pas vraiment du SasuNaru ou NaruSasu a proprement parler, mais plutôt un mélange de divers couples de Konoha. J'y torturerais toutes sortes de personnages à l'aide de l'horrible, du maléfique, du machiavélique livre de Sakura : "_l'Astrologie Pratique_" !

Mwhahaha !

Attendez vous donc à une déferlante d'astrologie sur le petit village plus si tranquille que ça de Konoha … Les villageois ne sont pas encore prévenus, on leur laisse la surprise …


End file.
